Mako Mermaids Plus one
by TWDCarlGrimes
Summary: Melody Santos is Rita Santos' daughter. What happens when she meets Lyla, Nixie, and Serena? What happens when she figures out that a land boy fell in the moon pool during a full moon? What going to happen? Read to find out more and hope u like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Mum!" I yell fro the Kitchen, "There's No prawns! What am I going to snack on?"

"Call the cafe and place an order, Poseidon needs treats too, For now, Eat some Crawfish!" my mum Rita yells back at me from down the hall.

"OKay!" I yell back as I grab the phone and dial the Cafe's number.

"Hello?" David answers.

"Hi David, It's Melody, I need to place an order for Prawns and Tuna," I say to him

"Sure, How much?" He asks

"Umm... Wait a second," I pull the phone away, "Mum, how much do you want?"I ask her when she walks in.

"However much prawns you want, at least 2 pounds of Tuna, it will last us for a while," She says opening the fridge and grabbing the last of the tuna.

"I need 2 pounds of Prawns and 2 pounds of tuna, 3 lobsters, 4 crabs, and a pound of Crawfish," I sat writing down what i said on a note pad.

"Okay, That'll be $150.75," He says.

"Okay see ya around David."I say.

"See ya Melody," He replies before hanging up.

"Order placed?" Mum asks after putting Poseidon's bowl on the floor.

"Yeah, 2 pounds of Prawns and 2 pounds of tuna, 3 lobsters, 4 crabs, and a pound of Crawfish," I say jumping up onto the counter.

"What did i say about being on the counter?"She said warning.

"Sorry Mum," I say sliding down.

"Okay, I have to run erons, so if you go out, Be careful, and don't stay out too late," She says grabbing her purse.

"I always am, plus I might just go for a swim!"I say yelling towards the door.

"Fine by me, Love you sweetheart!" She say before opening the door.

"love you too Mum!" I say before heading down the hall to the bookshelves. I pull on the Mermaid myths one, and the hidden door to the grotto opens.

I head down the stair. I toss my phone on the seat, and head toward the moon pool. I jump in, and once my tail forms, i speed off.

When I get to the moon pool, I surface.

"Who are you?!" A voice sounds.

"Who are you?" I say looking at the person the voice belonged to.

"I'm Lyla and this is Nixie and Serena, Now who are you?" The mermaid says

"Melody... You're a Mermaid too?"I ask.

"Of course! We were born this way," The one named Nixie says, "How are you are mermaid?"

"Just like you, I was born this way,"I say leading on the side of the pool.

"Really?! What pod are you from?!" the one named Serena asks.

"I'm not fro a pod..." I say hanging my head.

"Then how are you a mermaid?" Lyla asks.

"My mum was banished for liking a land boy, and she already had her moon ring, so she used it to give herself legs, Her and the land boy got married, had me, and when I was 10, my Dad died, and my mum and I have been alone since then, And I have had a tail since I could walk," I Explain.

"Wow, I'm sorry,"Serena says

"It's fine, I've gotten used to being alone by now."I say.

"Do you know a land boy that fell in here last night?"Nixie asks.

"What did he look like?" I ask.

"Black hair , tall , Muscular," Lyla says.

" I think you're Describing my best friend Zac," I say. " Any way got to go see ya next time if your here."

"Same here The 3 says back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Zac!" I Call out to him when I see him on the beach with Cam.

"Hey Melody, What's up?" He asks

"I was hoping I could talk to you," I say glancing at Cam.

"Sure, what did you want to talk about?" Zac asks me.

"I was hoping to talk to you alone..."I say looking at Cam.

"Cam?" Zac says looking at him. Cam walks to his lifeguard tower.

"What did you want to talk about?"asks

"Did you go camping on Mako last night?" I ask him.

"Yeah, with Cam, Why?" he asks as we walk down the beach, keeping as far away from the water as possible.

"Did you happen to fall in some water while you were there?" I ask.

"Like a pool?" he asks taking a step away from the tide as it rolls in.

"Why are you so suddenly staying away from water?" I ask knowing the exact answer.

"I just don't like water very much anymore, that's all," he answers

"That's not true, you love water!" I say stopping in my tracks.

"I just don't like water very much anymore, that's all," he says.

"Well you wouldn't mid if I did this, would you?" With that, I splash him and dive into the ocean before my tail forms. He dives in too, and swims off.

I follow him all the way to the river by his house.

"Why would you do that?!" He says when he surfaces.

"To end my suspicions, my gut feeling was correct," I say slapping water with my tail.

"You're a mermaid?" he asks.

"I would have thought you would have noticed once you were in the water!" I say.

"Well I didn't!" He says

"Obviously," i mutter.

"How long?" he asks.

"How long what?" I ask confused.

"How long have you been a mermaid?" He asks.

"Since I was born," I say like it's obvious.

"That's why you didn't like water all this time!" He says putting the pieces together.

"Umm, Yeah," I say splashing him.

"How did you know I was a Merman?" he asks.

"I met 3 mermaids who were in the moon pool when you fell in," I say floating on my back.

"There were others there?" he asks.

"Yeah, They're from a pod just off the coast of Mako, Their pod left yesterday," I explain.

"Why?" he asks confused. he pulls himself onto the dock. When he has legs again, I pull myself up.

"Because you're a merman," I say drying myself off with the towel he gave me.

"Their pod left, because of me?" he asks sadly.

"not necessarily you, Because you're a merman. mermaids fear merman more than anything else in the world!" i say standing up.

"Really?" He asks. We walk to his room. well his "House." His room is separate from the rest of the house.

"Yeah, when they told me, I almost passed out, but when I figured it was you they were talking about, and i was fine after that," I say sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I'm glad I've got you thought this." He says

"Same, Finally got someone my own age now."I say happy that he knows about me now.

"Yeah same, Hang on you said you were born like this so is your mum one too?" He asks.

"Yeah, Promise me you wouldn't tell anyone. Please." I say.

"Promise, plus its my secret now too Melody. Not tell anyone." he says.

"Thanks Zac." I say really Happy that I ended up Hugging him. When I realized what I was doing he ended up hugging me back.

"Want to play some games for a bit?" He asks.

"Yeah Let's go time to beat your butt at this." I say holding up Call of Duty Black ops 3 and played some zombies. But we could only play for an hour or 2 then my mum called and I had to go home. "I have to go Zac, See you tomorrow go for a swim?" I say.

"Yeah sure, You going to Tell your mum about me?" Zac asks.

"Yeah sure tell I told you anyway, But I glad we could Swim together now and Don't have to Keep secrets from each other anymore." I say.

"Yeah same, So your place tomorrow?" Zac asks

"Yeah see ya Zac." I say leaving for home.

"See ya Melody." Zac says before I jump into the river and swim home.

So as I get out of the water and Dried out I went and told my Mum everything about Zac and me tell him and abut the 3 mermaids. and mum said that we be okay and help Zac out before saying it time for bed and went to bed happy as ever since Zac knows about me and he has a tail too.

 **Thats it this time see ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I walk into the cafe and see Lyla, Nixie and Serena sitting at the same table looking at Zac.

I sit down at their table.

"What are you doing here?!" I whisper/yell at them.

"We are here for Zac," Serena says happily.

"We are here to fix him," Lyla says.

"He doesn't need fixing! He's fine the way he is," I say to them.

"He knows about you, Doesn't he?" Nixie asks.

"Yeah, I told him yesterday," I say leaning back in my chair.

"You like him, don't you?" Lyla asks.

"I've liked him for a while Lyla," I say looking down. Evie (Zac's Girlfriend, and the nosiest girl in the history of the universe) walks in. She kisses Zac on the cheek.

"You like him, but he's with her..." Serena says.

"Yeah," I say under my breath, "There's nothing I can do to change it thought, I like him, and he's with Evie, Nothing I can do."

"I'm sorry," Nixie says.

"It's fine," I say looking up and putting on my usual happy face.

Zac comes over and sits by me, and says," I hope It's okay, but I told Cam about Me and You."

"What?! You told Cam?!" I Whisper/yell at him.

"Yeah, only because I had to! He wouldn't leave me alone this morning!" he says leaning back in his chair.

"Hey Melody, You want anything?" my friend Carly asks.

"Just a lemonade,Thanks Carly," I say.

"No Problem," She says before heading to the next table and heading behind the counter. "My place, Go for a swim later on." He asks.

"Yeah I call by when I ready." I says

"Okay," Zac says before headed out, Probably to go for a swim.

"Here you go," She says, while setting the can of lemonade and a glass on the table.

"Thanks," I say cracking open the can. It splashes all over me. I Jump up and run to the cool room.

My tail forms right after I close the door. I fall down.

"I'll get some!" Carly says when she opens the door.

"Carly, David needs you," Cam says distracting her.

"David?" she asks.

" , Hurry!" cam says to her. she leaves and Cam closes the door. I huff and my bangs fly out of my face.

"So you really have a tail," Cam says when looks at me.

"What did you expect? A propeller?" I ask with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

He glances out of the door, and says, "I'll cover for you." I roll my eyes and start pulling my self to the back of the room. I use my powers to dry myself and left for home.

"Melody, are you okay? you don't look so good," My mum says.

"I'm fine, Other then the fact that I got splashed at the cafe today, I'm going to Zac's." I say and head down to the grotto. I lay my phone on the coffee table and jump in the moon pool.

I swim to Zacs.

When I get there, Zac is walking out of his room and toward the pool.

"Zac!" I yell t him.

He looks over and says, "Hey Melody. What happened today? you ran out?"

"Got Splashed," I say, "Come on, the water's great!"

He jumps in, and when he surfaces, he asks, "Are you okay? when did you get splashed?"

"I'm fine, and it was about an hour age at the cafe, right after you left," I say swimming backwards.

"How? did someone spill something on you?" he asks swimming up next to me.

"No, Cam shook my Lemonade," I say ducking under and swimming a few feet away. Zac does the same,and follows me.

"I'll need to talk to him about it," Zac says when we surface.

"Zac, really it's fine, no one saw, we're good," I say putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But he could expose me, you, your mum with antics like that!" Zac says

"I know, but if we're Careful and try to avoid him, we won't get exposed," I say.

"Let's go before someone sees us, Hey I'm glad you're okay." Zac says

"Me too, come on." I say before Zac ducking under and speeding off and I dive under and follow him.

 **More too come Catch ya next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So are those girls you were talking about to at the cafe earlier the mermaids that were in the moon pool with me when I fell in?" Zac asks when we get to the moon pool.

"No, umm, they're just my cousins to visit," I say.

"Really? You've never mentioned any family coming to visit," He says.

"That's because I don't know they were coming, my mum and I didn't know, They said they wanted to surprise us," I say covering for Lyla, Nixie and Serena.

"Really?" he says, obviously getting suspicious.

"Yeah, they kept it extremely secret!" I say.

"Alright," he sighs.

"Wanna race?" I ask him.

"To where?" he asks.

"Around the island twice then back here?" I suggest.

"Okay," he says.

"Ready, set, go!" I say before ducking under and speeding off.

He passes me when we pass the moon pool the first time, but I easily catch back up and pass him again. We circle back up and pass him again. We circle around a second time, and he'd barely in front of me, but I flick my tail one more time and make it in front of him into the moon pool.

"That wasn't fair! You cheated!" Zac says when we come up.

"Did not!" I argue

"Did too!" He argues back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Giggles sound. We look to our left only to stop Lyla, Nixie and Serena.

"You lied!" Zac says

"Uhh," I trail

"I can't believe you!" he says before diving under and swimming off.

I groan and bury my head in my hands.

"Did we do something?" Serena asks.

"No, it was my fault. He asked if you were the ones in the moon pool when he fell in, but I said you were my cousins that surprised my mum and me," I explain.

"Do you want us to talk to him?" Lyla asks.

"Would you?" I ask.

"Sure," Serena says.

"You should probably only have one of you talk to him. It'll probably just make him angry again if all three of you go," I say.

"I'll do it," Nixie says.

"Nixie, you'll just make things worse!" Serena says.

"It'll be fine! I promise! I'll go find him, Explain why you lied, and convince him to come talk to you," Nixie states.

"Not a bad idea," Lyla says.

"Thank you!" I say. She nods and Swims off.

Lyla, Serena and I make small talk for a good hour maybe, before we see Zac swim into the moon pool.

"That's probably our cue to leave," Lyla says before her and Serena swim off.

"How come you didn't come get me yourself?" he asks when he surfaces.

"Because, I know you. You would've just walked away every time I said your name," I say.

"I get where you're coming from by lying, but why?" he asks.

"Because, they're not my family, They're mermaids from the pod that just left, and you fell into our moon pool," I list. He looks disappointed.

"I'm totally fine with you falling into the moon pool by the way! Just makes things more interesting!" I say.

"I'm sorry for leaving. I just needed a little bit to think," he says.

"You're forgiven , and I'm sorry for lying," I say.

He pulls me into a hug before saying "You too."

I pull away a bit to look at him, only to see him already looking. I instinctively lean in . He slightly leans in too.

When all of the sudden, I can't control my actions, and I grab the back of his head and kiss him.

He kisses back.

I finally realize what's happening, and pull away. I look away from him and tuck my hair behind my ear.

"I uh, gotta go," I say extremely awkward before ducking under and swimming as fast as I can home.

* 3 days later*

I haven't talked to Zac since Kissing him in the moon pool. It's been school, work, home. That's it.

I've also been thinking about it a lot too.

I groan as I drop myself on my bed when I get home from work.

What have I done?! This ruins everything! Now he really knows I like him. I mean, he should, shouldn't he?

(Zac POV)

I needed to talk to Melody, I ended up getting up and walking round to her place. As soon as I got there I knocked the door only to have Rita open the door.

"Hey Zac," Rita said

"Hey, is Melody in?" I ask.

"Yes Zac, Shes here want to come in." She says.

"Yes, Thanks." I say coming in closing the door.

"Zac, I know that you know about me. But I also known you care for Melody. And this is your secret now too you should know that you can come round anytime and ask about anything."Rita says.

"Thanks." I says before she heads off to talk to her.

(Melody's POV)

"Melody? You alright?" Mum asks from the doorway.

"I'm fine,"I say.

"Good, because Zac's here to see you," she says with a smirk before walking out. I bolt straight up.

What is he doing here?!

I go downstairs to the living room to see him lounging. Typical Zac!

"Um, hey Zac," I say, knowing Mum is in the other room.

"Hey, Can we talk?" he asks.

"uh, yeah. Sure," I say before following him out the front door and to the beach.

"You've been avoiding me," Zac states when we get to a secluded part of the beach behind some big rocks.

"No I haven't," I lie.

"Don't lie to me, I know you have," he says.

"I know," I sigh before sitting down on one of the rocks.

"Why?" he asks after sitting down next to me.

"I don't know. It's just, after what happened at the moon pool, I figured you wouldn't want ti be friends anymore," I say.

"why would you think that?" he asks, "We've been best friends since, Forever! I'd feel like a terrible person if I ended our friendship like that!"

"I know, but it's not that I didn't like it, I did. But I got embarrassed and ran," I explain subtly.

"Why be embarrassed?" he questions.

"I don't know, I figured since we've been friends so long, you wouldn't see me as anything more," I explain.

Before I can anything more, his lips are on mine. It isn't a rough sexual kiss. It's soft, beautiful, Passionate kiss. When we pull apart, he places his forehead on mine.

"But I do, I had seen you as more than just my friend for years," he says.

"Really?" I ask " What about Evie?"

"I broke up with her yesterday," he says.

"Why?" I ask him.

"Because, I always have someone else on my mind. I never really liked her anyway," He say subtly, "Did I ever tell you that she was the one who asked me out? I never asked her."

"I always thought you asked her!" I exclaim.

"Nope, she asked me," he says.

I scoff and say, "She must've really been desperate to get away from me then!"

"What?" he get confused.

"We were pretty good friends before you 2 started going out. Then you 2 got together, and she totally dumped me to the side!" I explain

"I-I didn't know," He stutters.

"It's okay, even when we were friends, she was rude to me. I'm kind of glad we're not friends anymore," I say.

"Well that's...good, he says, "I should probably get you home then."

"Can't we go for a swim first? I haven't been in three days!" I say.

"Race you," he says before speeding off.

"Not fair!" I yell after him and I sprint after him.

 **That's it for now more to follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I really hate you sometimes, you know that right?" I ask Zac as we walk in the cafe laughing.

"Yeah, I know. But you still put up with me for it!" he replies when we sit down.

"You cheated!" I exclaim.

"Did not! Just because you win every other time, doesn't mean I cheated," He says.

"I know, but you still cheated. I know you did," I say as Lyla, Nixie and Serena walk in to the cafe.

He scoffs ans says sarcastically, "Yeah, right."

Lyla, Nixie and Serena walk over and sit at our table with us.

"Hi,"I say before taking a sip of my strawberry milkshake.

"Hi," They all respond.

"What's shaking?" I ask with a slight smile.

"We need to change you back," Lyla says to Zac. He chokes on his smoothie, but quickly wipes it off his face.

"What?" he asks her.

"You heard me," she says as she leans back in her chair.

"Maybe, he doesn't want to be changed back," I interject.

"Maybe, he needs to put aside what he wants and think about what he needs," Nixie spits.

"Alright, One Don't talk to me like that, Two I could of left you three living on the streets. Three you're only living with my mum and I for one reason and one reason only. We don't want Our secret out, and Zac part of that now." I spit right back at her before getting up and walking out.

(Zac POV)

I watched as Melody walked out and I was pissed. before I got up and tried to see where she went when I found her walking on an isolated part of the beach. I head straight down to her before I see them 3 mermaids jumping into the ocean thinking to myself happy days and went straight to her.

(Melody POV)

"Hey, you alright?" Zac's voice sounds from behind me as I walk down to the Isolated part of the beach.

I turn around to face him and reply, "Yeah, why?"

"You sounded pretty upset before you walked out," he says.

"I was," I brush a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. I stop walking and sit down in the soft, warm sand underneath me.

"Seriously, Are you alright?" he asks, sitting down next to me.

"yes. No. I don't know!" I throw my hands up in defeat.

"Come here," He says with open arms. I just lean over and let him envelope me.

"It's just not been a very good day," I say after a while of just sitting in comfortable silence.

"Why?" he asks.

"I don't know, just not a very good one," I say as he plays with my fingers.

"I figured every day you see me would automatically be a good one!" He says as slips the ring on my left pointer finger on and off.

"Usually, but today, not so much," I reply.

"Oh, that's not good , is it?" he makes a face to go with his sentence.

I laugh, "Not really."

"Well I think I might just be able to make your day a little better," He says toying with my fingers.

"And how would that play out?" I ask.

"I could do this," He kisses my Jaw, "And this," He kisses my cheek, "And this," he kisses my nose,"Some of this," He kisses the corners on my mouth,"And I could ask you as question."

"Oh really? What might that question be?" I ask as a smile tugs forcefully at the edges of my lips.

"Would you like to be known as my girlfriend instead of my best friend?" he asks. The smile totally taking over.

I peck him on the lips, place my fore head on his, and say "L'd love to."

"Go back to my place and play some zombies on Black ops 3?" He asks

"Yeah, Let's go," I say pulling each other up and decided to swim to Zac's place.

"10 mins Later*

"Hey Zac," I say about 5 mins in the game

"Yeah," He says

"We should tell my mum about us." I say

"Yeah plus I been having these dreams about that night me falling into the moon pool." He says which surprises me

"It's a full moon tomorrow night, plus the pull strong I remember mine, It was tough but I going to help you thought it."I say

"Thanks, maybe we should do it at your place since it is the weekend, I can just say I'm staying over night at yours and we can get though it."He says.

"Yeah we ask mum when we get there." I say.

 **Thats all for now but still more to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Zac and I finished playing our game of zombies on Gaint which we got up to round 40 before we got downed. Once Zac turned off the PS. Then me and Zac head over to talk to my mum after Zac asked his mum and dad if he could stay at my house tomorrow night which they said it was Okay now. They even asked if we are together now we just said Yea and they was just fine about us being together now and we just lefted to head to mine to ask Mum.

I look over and see Zac nervous about the full moon tomorrow night. "Zac, it's going to be okay, I be with you all the time tomorrow Okay?" I say.

"Yeah, Okay," he says still worried.

I just pull him into a kiss making him tense up a little bit before relaxing into the kiss before I pulled away "Better?" I ask.

"Yeah, much better, thanks." He says smiling.

"Always, Love you Zac." I say.

"Love you too, Melody." he say. before he Kissed me on the lips and we Keep going towards my house. Just when we get there we open the door and went in. We headed for the living room where we saw my mum sitting there reading something before turning towards us.

"Melody Zac, everything okay?" Mum asks us.

"Yeah, we came round to ask something." Zac says.

"What?" mum asks

"Is it alright if Zac stays over tomorrow night since it's going to be a full moon and It would keep Zac's Mum and Dad off the Secret." I say.

"Yeah, sure plus I remember your First full moon." Mum says making me not wanting to think about it.

"Thanks Mum." I say.

"Of course, Zac you can come round anytime you know." Mum says to Zac put a smile on his face.

"Thanks.." Zac said before mum spoke again.

"Rita when we aren't at School Zac." mum says.

"Thanks Rita." He says.

"Mum, there something else you should." I say making Mum looking at me.

"Me and Zac are together now." I say

"I knew that, could see it in your eyes the whole time when Zac was mentioned." Mum said.

"Told you It was going to be Okay." Zac says to me.

"Yeah, I going to bed see you tomorrow Zac." I say as I head down the Corridor to my room but I hear Zac saying night to mum and leaving for home so his parents don't get worried.

*Next Day*

I got up and dressed before I saw Mum in the kitchen "Hey Mum," I say.

"Hey love, You alright for tonight?" Mum say.

"Yeah, More worried about Zac, hows he going to handy it?" I ask.

"He has you Melody, you love him just like he loves you, sometimes that's enough, just stay close together." Mum say.

"Okay, Thanks, I going to get him and go for a swim before the full moon." I say.

"Okay love." Mum say. As I head towards the front door and headed towards Zac's place.

When I get there I see Zac just sitting on his 2 sitter, so I decided to cloak and sneak up on him. Just when I reach him I decloak and Kissed him.

"Hey Melody, Wait how did you do that?" He say.

"I cloaked and I ended up able to cloak after my first, and once you get though your First I show Okay?" I say.

"Yeah, and done all packed." He said grabbing his bag. still worried about it.

"Hey, I be with you okay, We get though it together Zac okay?" I say.

"Yeah Melody, love you." He say.

"Love you too Zac." I say. "Where first?"

"Drop this bag off at yours, then go for a swim?" He says reading my mind.

"Just what I was going to say, Come on Zac." I say leading him out with his bag on his shoulder waiting for me to come out so he can lock it and say to his parents "See you in the morning." and left for my house with our arms round each other, heading to my house, when we saw Cam which we choose to just leave him there and keep going to mine. Once we get there Mum said he could stay with me tonight til we could get a spare bed in there. But we were happy we spending the full moon with each other. Just after Zac left his bag in my room, we went down to the grotto where Lyla Nixie and Serena were.

"Hi." they said at once.

"Hey." Me and Zac say at the same time.

"Ready for the Full moon?" Lyla asks.

"Yeah, we just going for a swim before then." I say.

"Okay." Lyla says. while Nixie and Serena Nodded.

"Ready?" I say to Zac.

"Ready." He says as we both jump into my mum moon pool and swim of to Mako. Going around it twice and back to mum's, which we end up tying this time.

"I nearly had you." We both said at the same time before we were so close to each other our tails touch before we Kiss. "Come on lets get dried out and head to my room for the night." I say pulling myself up and Dried my tail off with my powers. Zac got out next before dried of his tail when I show him How I use my power to dry myself and He catching up on them like he didn't need to try. Then we headed up to my room and Zac pulled out his PS and we both ended up playing 2 games of Zombies before I seen Zac tense up knowing to was the Moon.

"Hey, Focus on me Zac." I say to him putting my hand on his cheek trying to calm him down.

"Was it this strong on your First?" he asks me.

"Yeah, but I only had mum, You got me Zac, I love you." I say.

"I love you too Melody." He says looking into my eyes trying to focus on them.

It was about 2 hours in before he started to get irritated and I couldn't calm him down. Next thing I know he out of my room and into the grotto jumping into the Moon pool. I followed him not wanting anything bad to happen to him. I found him running at the Land entrance "Zac, wait" I shout. Just before it snapped shut and Zac came out of it. "Zac, Are you Okay?" I ask.

He just nod yes and I just pull him into a hug for a bit. "Come on lets get home baby." I say.

"Yeah,Okay." He says. as we walk away from the land entrance without noticing Lyla Nixie and Serena there watching the whole thing. We just get back to find my Mum waiting for us. She asked what happened and I told what happened just glad he was okay. Mum ends up just nodding and Saying to us to get some Sleep talk more in the morning and Zac went into the bathroom to change while I changed in my room. when he comes out I was laying in bed waiting for him to get in.

"Melody." He say.

"Yeah." I say.

"Did that happen to you on your first?" He asked.

"Yeah but not to the land entrance more like into the moon pool on Mako, Come on get some sleep, see how you feel when you wake up tomorrow." I say to him which he ends up nodded and before he pulled me close to him and it was just so relaxing we fell asleep waiting for what tomorrow would bring and I'm hoping that He can Cloak now too. So I can show him All the best stuff we can do together.

 **That's this Chapter done still more to come. So stay tuned.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was the next morning, Me and Zac was still sleeping. That was before a knock was on my door. It was Mum trying to wake us up, She ended up looking thought the door to see us cuddled into each other. She ended up smiling at that and just left closing the door.

It was at least 9 before we woke up.

"Zac, you awake?" I ask. Still cuddled into him.

"Yeah, you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I fine Zac more worried about you though, how you feel?" I say.

"I'm fine better than last night though, but more better be right next to you Melody." He say. Kissing my cheek.

"Good, want to go for a swim?" I ask.

"Yeah, lets get dressed first." He say.

I ended getting up to get Dressed in my bathroom, while Zac got dressed in the bedroom. Just when I come out I can't see him anywhere. "Zac, Where are you?" I say before Zac grabs me from behind.

"Right here." He says coming out of nowhere.

"Hey, Wait did you Cloak?" I ask surprised.

"Yeah." He say.

"Okay, how are you getting used to your powers so fast?" I ask.

"No Idea, Maybe I just being round you see much Melody." He say.

"Know what that doesn't matter, I love you baby." I say.

"Love you too Melody." He say Kissing me on the lips.

I ended up Just keeping him there Kissing him back for a couple of mins before pulling back putting my forehead against his. "Ready for a swim?" I ask.

"Yeah let's go." He say. Before we both rush of to the grotto and jumping into the moon pool rush straight to Mako and surfaced."Where should we go first?" He ask.

"Come on I know the best spot." I say taking his hand before we both drive under again and headed to the best spot of the reef on Mako north side. It was completely beautiful but being there with Zac It was like this was meant to happen to him but it was prefect. We ended up going to the moon pool on Mako, when we surfaced we went of to the side of the moon pool before I felt Zac put his arm around me, making me relax I ended up put my head on his shoulder for a couple of mins before we heard someone entering the Moon pool.

We turn around to see Lyla, Nixie and Serena at the other side of the pool.

"So how did it go last night?" Lyla asked.

"It went well, til just a couple mins before the full moon passed the moon pool." I say.

"What happened?" Serena say.

"The damn moon spell got me at the last couple of mins, the land entrance shut closed just when I got there." Zac say.

"Yeah, that was close, too close!" Nixie shouted.

"Nixie, back off." I say starting to get annoyed.

"Why should I?" Nixie say.

"Because I said so, If you don't like it Tough." I say.

"Fine, Don't want to get between you and your boyfriend." Nixie said looking at Zac.

"So what's it to you?" I say.

"He doesn't belong here like that." Nixie say.

"Well he does now so get used to it because that's not going too change." I say to Nixie before looking at Zac who was smiling back at me.

"Fine." Nixie say annoyed now and I smiling.

"Come on Zac, let's get back home." I say.

"Yeah race ya." he say. Diving under and racing off. Then I chase after him fast just enough to catch up too him and just before we got into mum's grotto we both slowed down before I went in, I feel a hand grabbing mine knew it was Zac's and Just went in.

"They are starting to Annoy me." I say as me and Zac surface.

"Yeah I know what you mean." He says as we pull ourselves up and dried off.

"Want to grab your stuff and go back to your?" I say while using my power to dry off, While Zac is doing the same with his powers.

"Yeah, Let do it." He say just as both of us dry off. When he get up he leave his hand towards me to help me up. Which I take happily.

We head upstairs while Zac packs up he stuff, I went to the kitchen headed towards the fridge lifting a box of prawns. then headed to the living room waiting for Zac as he walks in with his bag on his back.

"Ready?" He ask.

"Yeah, plus brought some breakfast." I said lifting up the box of prawns.

"Come on lets go." He say.

I got up went up to him and kissed him before taking his hand and start to walk towards the door and opening it to see mum just about to open the door. "Hey Mum." I say.

"Hey sweetheart, Zac where are you 2 head off to?" Mum ask.

"To mine place." Zac say.

"Okay be careful the both of you." Mum say.

"We will Mum." I say. but before we go Mum said. "Zac You can Stay over the Next Full moon also and As long as you want to. I could teach you two a few things."

"Thanks Rita, When?" Zac say.

"After School If you two are fine with it?" Mum say

"Yeah, Let's do it." I say.

"Okay see you tonight Melody." Mum said.

"See ya Mum."I said as Me and Zac walk towards he My hand in his.

When we get there the three girls were there to me and Zac just went in and Zac set his things back up ready to switch on. "What are you three doing here?" I ask still annoyed at Nixie about early.

"We just here."Lyla said.

"I wanted to come, they followed me here, I just wanted to say Sorry. You right early, Just You know Merman thing." Nixie say.

"It's fine, Just did do it again." I say.

"OKay." Nixie say.

"Will I'm going to the Cafe."Serena say.

"Why?" Lyla ask.

"Because Serena here has a crush on David." Zac say.

"What, No I don't." Serena say.

"Whatever you say."I replied.

"Come on you three let's go before we get into another fight to fix." Lyla say.

"Okay." Nixie and Serena say. before All three of them say bye and left.

Now it was just me and Zac cuddled into one another Watching Fast and Furious boxset instead of playing Zombies til Zac gets some New games. I get a call from Mum saying to come home since it was 10 at night so I Kiss Zac night and left looking back to see him smiling before shutting the door and I continued home. Once I got home I said to Mum that I see her in the morning and went to bed Just thinking about last night Me and Zac in the same bed sleeping together to was right. the way it should of been. Then I ended up falling asleep.

(Zac POV)

Melody just went home and all I could think about was her like this was going to happen to me any ways. Before I go to bed their was A knock on the Door. I went to the only to see Evie there.

"Hey Evie." I say.

"Hey you done that home work for tomorrow?" She ask.

"Yeah, What are you round here so late." I ask.

"I was walking back and Just saw you light still on so just wanted to check up on you even if we aren't together anymore. How Melody?" She asks.

"She Okay, Went home an Hour ago, Why are you asking?"I say.

"Just wanted to make sure. You really happy with her aren't you?" She ask.

"Yeah, Evie kinda Tried here talk more tomorrow if we got time." I say.

"Yeah, see ya Zac." She said and left actually okay with Me and Melody.

I close the door and Lock it before going back over to my bed, getting into it and going asleep. Couldn't wait to see Melody the next day.

 **That's all this time Guys still more to come. Stay tuned and Love ya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It's the next day. I got up and dressed. Then headed into the Kitchen where mum was. "Hey Mum," I say.

"Hey Melody, you ready for school?" Mum ask.

"Yeah, Just going to take a box of prawns with me and meet Zac." I reply.

"Okay sweet heart, Don't forget lesson after school, Grotto." Mum say.

"Yeah Mum, I remember, I'll remind Zac too, Bye Mum." I say.

"Bye sweetheart." Mum said as I closed the door.

"Hey Zac," I say at his front door, when Zac turns around smiling at me.

"Hey Melody, You know after you lefted last night right," He said and I nodded. "Well she come round asking about you last night." He continued.

"Great, Maybe we so just not pay any attention to her." I say.

"Yeah, good Idea. What's with the box of prawns?" He say.

"Though we could eat them in the way to school." I say.

"Okay, I'm ready, Let's go." He said.

We turned around and left for school. we ended up running into Cam.

"Hey Cam." Zac say.

"Hey Zac, Melody, Ready for this?" Cam said

"Yeah let's go." I say before me Zac and Cam walk into school towards our first class. When we get there We go in and Me and Zac sit down at the back while Cam was sitting in front of us. At least he isn't going to be a dick. Then Evie comes in and sits next to Cam.

"Hey?" Cam say.

"Hey Cam Zac Mel." Evie said which surprised me but don't show it.

"Hey," I and Zac say at the same time.

"This is going to be a long day." Zac says.

The Day passed really quickly, no drama went on for the whole day not even Evie or Cam did anything out of normal, And at least Cam hasn't not did anything stupid. Which was good and Evie finally not being a bitch to me. Me and Zac was walking round to mine for those magic lessons for our powers.

We just reach my house. "Ready for this?" I say to Zac.

"No, not really." He replies.

"It's going to be Okay, I 'll be right next to you the whole time." I say grabbing his hand with me.

"Okay, Let's go." He says.

Then we head to my door and when in and let our bags in my room and Zac got changed in the Bathroom and I changed in my room. Once we were ready we head out of my room and down to the grotto where we saw Lyla, Nixie and Serena heading out. When we went in I saw mum with A Cup or 2 full of water. "Hey Mum."

"Hey Mel, Zac." Mum replied.

Hey Rita, ready?" He said.

"Yes, the question is are you ready Zac?" Mum said.

"I have no Idea where to even start." He say nervously.

"It's okay Zac, I was the same first time I used my powers." I said.

"She right Zac, I show you all the best ways to use them and control them. You get it better fast plus I heard you could use you Cloak after you first full moon pretty easy." Mum said

"Yeah, Didn't know how I done it so quick, It kinda of freaked me out." Zac said.

"Me nether it not really un-common for that Zac so don't worry about it." Mum said.

Mum then got the show on the road, started to show Zac the best ways to control all of his powers and teached him some of the that I have already learned. It went well for Him. I was so happy for him that he is able to control his powers and what I learned so quick, made me start to think he was always meant to be like me. we left the grotto to go to my room where we started to do whatever home work we needed to do and we went to the kitchen and then Zac's phone went off, which turned out to be his mum wanting him home for dinner and give me a kiss on the check before leaving and saying bye to mum, then I went to bed for the rest of the night.

A Week has passed of school, homework and Mum giving us lesson and told us that we could use Moon rings and and Zac found one in the ocean. After he got it cleaned up he brought it to my mum who said to keep it with him all the time. It was still another day before the second full moon. Zac and those 3 started to get on with each other. then 2 days before now Zac and Lyla went to Mako to the land entrance and found something in there but had to get out before it closed on them. Zac come round and Asked Mum questions about the object. Mum called it a trident a Merman weapon during a war against mermaid a long time ago.

Them Mum bottled up and Said that it was bad news and not to go for it. Zac took it well but won't let Mum stop until he knew all of it. Mum refused for now since the 2nd full moon. Zac said It was fine it would be fine but He wanted to know the whole story about it so it wasn't that bad of a talk and Zac went home after he give my a kiss on the lips and left saying bye to Mum who said it back.

I asked mum why she didn't tell Zac everything. She say that if Zac saw the trident it was bad news but knowing that Zac wouldn't do that to us just needs to know about all of it afterwards and that he could stay over at Ours again on the full moon but I wanted it to spend it at Zac's this time and Mum said it was okay. So I'm going to tell him tomorrow because I'm needed to go to bed and go asleep.

 **Thats this part. More to come.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's the next day, plus the full moon tonight. I've just woken up but I'm more worried about Zac tonight since what happened last time. I got up packed a back with some clothes for staying over at Zac's which his parents know and I asked them not to tell him. Just let me ask him. I finished packing and went to the kitchen and grab 2 boxes of Prawns. Just after I put one in my bag, Mum comes into the kitchen.

"Hey Mum," I say.

"Hey sweetheart," Mum say.

"Mum, what happens of someone touches the trident?" I ask worried about the answer.

"I don't know, but stories have it that if the wrong person touches it, It could kill them." Mum say.

"WHAT?!" I yell.

"That's what the stories said but I doubt it would kill Zac, hurt him maybe just keep a eye on him tonight." Mum say.

"I will Mum, I don't what anything to happen to him."I say more worried in my whole life.

"I know kiddo, You love him so much." Mum say.

"Yeah, I'm in love with Zac." I say.

"You better go tell him then, and that you are staying at his place tonight." Mum said.

"Okay, Bye Mum." I say.

"Bye love, be safe." I hear mum say before I left the house and turned in the direction of his house.

Next thing I know I see Evie looking at me, don't have any idea what for but I still head off towards Zac's. Only to find Zac in his house fix things up for tonight.

"Zac." I say.

"Hey Mel, Wait what are you doing here, Not that I'm not really happy to see you." He says turning around to look at me.

"I told you I'll be with you on full moon's remember, Plus I'm staying the night with you." I say going though his door and putting my bag down.

"Wait, Does my Mum and Dad know?"He asks.

"Yeah, They know I asked them not to tell you, wanted i to be surprised."I say back smiling.

"Okay what do you want to do then?"He ask.

"I was thinking A good Movie and a box of Prawns." I say pulling the box out for him to see.

"I great with that." He said smiling.

Then a knock hit Zac's door, Me and Zac went over to see who it was. When Zac opened the door it was Lyla Nixie and Serena there. "Hey, what are you 3 doing here?" I ask.

"We though this time us 3 could help out this full moon since Last one didn't go to well." Nixie said.

"Okay, didn't bring last full moon we nearly had it, Zac what do you think bit more back up just til after the full moon goes over the moon pool?" I ask.

"Okay, Just til after it passed the full moon. He said.

Everything was good Zac was getting though it Until Nixie uncovered one of the windows.

"What the hell are you doing Nixie?" I yell at her.

"What we think is right." Nixie say.

"What you think is right, You could kill him!" Me and Lyla say at the same time. As Zac ran out the Door and into the water headed for Mako.

I jump in after him, I just catch up on Mako as Zac just make it to the land entrance as he tan in "ZAC!" I yelled trying to get his attention but it didn't work. I ran after him again but Zac had activated the portal and Jump in. I jumped in after him as the 3 catched up with us and jumped in too but I was right next to Zac when he grabbed the trident and snapped out of the trance before noticing he was holding it the other 3 grabbed it trying to take it off him. Then the portal throw us out and closed with the trident still inside. we all got out of the cave before Zac stop I went over to him.

"Zac, Are you Okay?" I asked.

He just turned round and pulled me in again. When he looked at the other 3 he was pissed, I could feel it somehow but didn't care because I was furious of what they just did. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Me and Zac asked at the same time.

"We thought the trident was controlling you." Lyla say.

"I thought I was doing what was right." Nixie said.

"You did what you though was right." Me and Lyla said at the same time again.

"You could of gotten Zac Killed, But you don't care who gets hurt or killed just so your pod can come home!" I say pissed off so much, I felt Zac grab my hand and pulled me and we just left headed back to Zac's, while the others was shocked as hell how fast that happened, But I could tell that Lyla and Serena was pissed off too. I didn't care, Zac could of died tonight because of them. We got back to Zac's pulled ourselves out of the water and Dried off, and went to bed. But I couldn't sleep on the crouch so I ended up getting in next to Zac Put my arms around him and just fell asleep, just happy he was still alive after that stupid move tonight.

 **Thats the Second full moon done with Melody and Zac pissed off at those 3. What will happen? Stay turned for more.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was the next day. I woke up in Zac's bed, since those 3 nearly got him killed last night and couldn't sleep on the couch. I ended up just laying there watching him sleep, he looked really peaceful and really cute too. I just watched him all the way til he opened his eyes and saw me looking at him.

"Morning Zac," I say.

"Morning Melody, How come your in the bed thought you were sleeping on he couch." he say.

"I couldn't sleep, Was too worried about you and thinking what could of happened." I say looking down.

"Hey, I'm still here Melody Okay? I'm not going anywhere, I love you Mel." He say.

"I love you too Zac," I say looking into his eyes before we lean in close to each other just enough for a long Kiss. Which we really did need.

"Want to get dress, get some Prawns and go for a swim?" He asked.

"Yeah, lets do it." I say already getting up going over to my bag and headed into Zac bathroom to get changed into a really nice pair of Shorts and One of mine favorite T shirts.

I come out to fine Zac already dressed and a box of prawns on the coffee table, I walk over and sit next to him. I started to eat some of the prawns when Zac asked "We should tell your Mum about last night and Why I feel like I'm connected to the trident."

"Yeah, we should, What about those 3 who almost..." I stop talking seeing his face turn red with how angry he felt last night. "Sorry, didn't want to remind you Zac."  
"Melody, its okay, I wasn't your fault Okay, Come on lets finish these and go see your Mum." He say.

We finished eating so we went for a swim, so we went the same part of the reef as we did the last time but it was more beautiful this time with Zac being my boyfriend now. We ended up going back to Zac's place to pick up my Bag and headed to my place to tell mum what happened.

I took us 10 to 20 mins to get there. We headed down to the door, where I brought my key to unlock the door. We walked in and shut the door and started heading down to my room to leave off my bag then turned and headed for the living room where Mum was sitting there doing whatever she had to do.

"Hey Mum," I say

"Hey Rita," Zac say.

"Hey Melody, Zac," Mum replied.

"Everything alright," I ask.

"Yeah, But how was the full moon last night?" Mum say.

I got annoyed which Mum noticed as soon as she saw it. I turn and look at Zac.

"Sorry, I need the bathroom." Zac say.

"Go use my one Zac." I say.

"Okay."He said turning around headed for my rooms on suite.

As soon as he was gone I turn round to Mum. "Those 3 could of got Zac killed or hurt last night." I say.

"What happened?" mum ask.

"Me and Zac just settled down for the night hen those 3 showed up say that they wanted to help, which surprised me but I was so worried about Zac since the last one almost went well, Next thing I know Nixie pulled one of the covers off the window and You know what happened next, The moon light hit Zac and he went off to Mako, Just when he was in the water outside his and Chased after him since it was about what you said about the trident, I ended up chasing him to the Land entranced those 3 told us about. He was already inside and hit the portal you could called it and Jumped in, I jumped in after I just got they and saw the portal knowing Zac opened it. Next time I know Zac was holding the trident and he snapped out of the trance like straight away. But I didn't do anything until those 3 grabbed it and it throw all of us out. We went to get out of the land entrance, I obviously I went and talked to Zac. He was still shocked and Just hugged me Mum, I could feel how scared he was. Then we both turn to those 3. Nixie though that she was doing what they though us best before the other 2 of them what she though was right. I ended up exploding she that she didn't care about who got hurt or killed as long as she could get their pod back. Then me and Zac went back to his. and now we here." I say.

"Bloody hell, Nixie could of got him killed but I'm glad the trident didn't kill him. As for what Nixie did let me sort t out, Just stay next to Zac, he is going to need you now more then ever." Mum say.

"You don't have to worried about that there's no way I'm leaving him alone just in case of those 3 come round." I say.

"Okay, Sweetheart." Mum say.

"I need to get back to Zac." I say turning round and headed for my room to find Zac sitting on my bed spaced out. I ended up walking over sitting down next to him. He still don't know I was there. So I decided to kiss him on the lips which ended up bring him out of it. we broke it and I snuggled up next to him. " You okay?" I ask.

"Better that you next to me but last night, what did you mean if it didn't kill me?" He asked.

"Mum said it could either hurt or kill you so I was going to stop you if you know happened. Then those 3 came wasted the whole plan." I say.

"So if they didn't come?" he asked.

"You may not of been pull under the moon spell again, and right after it I would of told you what it could of did to you. That's why I was so pissed at Nixie for that." I say.

"What did she do?" he ask.

"She was the one who removed one of the covers in your place." I say.

"God, I got lucky then, must be you helping me keep that luck." He say.

"Yeah it must be and I not leaving your side an less I had to come home." I say hugging him tighter.

"That's go to know, I love you Mel." He say.

Mel he never called me that before but I didn't care. "I love you too Zac." I say.

"So what did you mum say about you know?" he ask.

"She said that she deal with that hopeful never let something like that happen again." I say.

"Okay, Want to go for another swim?" He ask.

"Yeah, Let's go." I say. getting up and headed for the grotto Jumping straight into the pool and speeding off with Zac right next to me as we came up on Mako and pulled ourselves out of the Ocean and onto the beach to fry off and sit together again close to the sea with a tree on Zac's back looking out at the Ocean. Just happy I'm finally with the person I love forever.

 **That's this one, More to follow. Stay tuned. Love ya.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

We both went back to Zac's place after we got out and dried off. Once we got inside, we sat down on the 2 sitter I cuddled into him. "Hey, u Okay?" I heard Zac say.

"Yeah, but I was so scared last night." I say.

"Yeah, me too, but I'm still here and we need to find out everything on this trident." Zac say.

"What?!" I almost yell. "You can't be serious." I say.

"yeah I am, we need to know if it would be a threat." Zac say.

"And if it is, what do we do?" I say.

"We will sort something out, you and Rita are the only ones I can trust without them 3 messin' around." Zac say.

"I got to go home see you in the morning?" I ask.

"Yeah, Love you Mel." Zac say.

"Love you too Zac." I say before leaving for home. It took 10 mins to get there and once There I told Rita Zac's Plan, which she was worried about alot but was with it. then I went to bed for the night.

(ZAC POV)

I was just about to lock up when Cam came in.

"So what's happening?" Cam ask.

"Other them those 3 nearly getting me hurt or Killed, Melody Pissed and Her mum was to sort it out." I say.

"Jesus, that is alot, but What are you going to do about the Trident we talked about early?" Cam ask.

"We see how dangerous it is and if its really deadly dangerous we destroy it." I say.

"What! we could use it against those 3 who nearly Killed/hurt you." Cam said.

"yeah and then what? Melody will see me as a threat and I lose her. No we wouldn't do that." I say.

"Okay see ya in the morning." Cam say.

"Night Cam." I say as Cam left.

I went and got changed before I went to bed.

The next day I got up and headed for a swim before I went to school, But I ended up see those 3 and just turned and went home. Once I was ready for school I meet up with Melody who always brought a box of prawns with her for us to share. the School day went great then we had to go to Mel's place for those lesson we was having.

(MELODY POV)

I the lesson went great again it was fantastic how Zac use his power like they were his. He was just about to leave when Mum called Me and him to the living room. We got there and saw Lyla, Nixie and Serena.

"What are they doing here?" I say as Zac grabbed my hand.

"They here because they still what to help not get Zac killed again, Honey." Mum said.

"Why should I believe that, after last time?" I say.

"Because we want to help, you're blaming all of us for what Nixie did, we didn't want that." Lyla said while Serena nodded.

"Fine last change." I say.

"Okay what about the Trident?" Zac ask.

"That is what we are going to talk about, Zac that was made during the war between Merman and Mermaids, It's a weapon Zac which will hurt or Kill." Rita said.

"Okay, we leave it where it is then." Zac says.

"I with Zac on that." I say.

"Me too."Mum say.

"Same" The 3 say.

"OKay so it stays til we find a way to destroy it." Zac said.

"Right, Zac you best get back home it's late." Mum said.

"Yeah, bye Rita." Zac say as he pulls me to the front door before he Kissed me and Left for home.

The next 2 weeks not happened. It was just school Mum's lesson's and spending time swim with Zac for a few hours if we can and All that time we kept looking a way to destroy the trident. But nothing yet, we also see Cam trying not to be a dick, but he has been acting weird but his fine when he is around me and Zac. It's a week before Zac's third full moon. We just finished school and Mum's lesson, we went to my room.

"Zac, maybe you should stay here on the next full moon?" I say to Zac when we sit on my bed.

"Yeah, I think I nearly had it last time. This one I probably beat it hopeful." Zac say.

"Yeah you did nearly had it last time." I say.

"Okay I'll stay here on the full moon, I just really hope to get it this time." He say.

"Yeah, you will get it, I got it by just focusing on something or someone like an anchor, That's how I got it." I say.

"So, I just have to find something/one to keep it from taking over me again?" He ask.

"Yeah." I say.

"Then I just need to find it then hey?" He ask.

"Yeah, You find it you win." I say.

"Okay, I have to head home, see you tomorrow?" He ask.

"Yeah Love you." I say.

"Love you too He say. before turning round and headed home.

I went to the living room where Mum was.

"Hey Melody," Mum say.

"Hey Mum," I say.

"What did you and Zac talk about?" Mum ask.

"How I got thought my full moon without it controlling me." I say.

"Wait you told him he was your Anchor." Mum ask.

"No, not yet, planning on tell him on the full moon, maybe he can use it to keep him here with the moon out." I say.

"Just make sure you tell him that so." Mum say.

"I will, mum" I say before heading back to my room.

It's Sunday now and I was heading towards Zac's. The whole way I was thinking about how to tell him that he was my anchor for staying in control. As soon as i got there, I headed straight for his door before I see his mum. "Hello Lauren," I say.

"Hey Melody, Here to see Zac?" She ask.

"Yeah, He in?" I ask.

"Yeah, He is in his place, How you been thought?" Lauren ask.

"I'm great, Is it okay if Zac again this weekend?" I ask.

"Yeah It perfectly fine Melody, Let me guess Zac as going to ask later this week?" Lauren ask.

"I don't know maybe, thanks Lauren. See ya." I say.

"see ya later Melody." She say.

"I headed towards Zac's door to see it closed so I went over and Knocked it.

"Coming," I hear Zac say from inside. Once he opens the door I pull him into a hug while kissing him at the same time. "Hey Zac," I say.

"Hey Mel, want to come in?" He ask.

"Always, Plus we need to talk about that Anchor thing I told you about." I say,

"Okay," He said smiling and let me in before closing the door. Taking my hand again and leaded me to the 2 sitter. As soon as we sat down I cuddled into to him. "So what is it we need to talk about this anchor thing?" He ask.

"You know when I said that I had my anchor?" I say.

"Yeah," Zac say.

"Well, It's... It's." I say.

"It's okay Mel you can talk me." Zac say.

"It's you Zac, Your always been my Anchor." I say.

"Hey, It's okay, why didn't you tell me this early?" He ask.

"I was going to tell you the next full moon so it would help you thought it and maybe you be able to find yours." I say.

"Okay, that's what I was thought you were going to say also." He say.

"Wait, You are okay with that? You being my Anchor all this time?" I ask.

"Yeah It's fine Melody, Plus I kinda fell for you too before Evie asked me out sure. But hey I always love you."He say.

"I love you too Zac," I say before Kissing him again. "And It's fine for you to spend to weekend at mine." I say.

"Wait you asked Mum for me?" He ask.

"Yeah saw her before I came in and She was perfectly fine with that. It's like she knew how much we love each other." I say.

"Okay, so want to go for a swim?" He ask.

"Yeah where do you want to go?" I ask.

"How about the moon pool we haven't been there since you know?" He say.

"yeah let's go." I say. before we were out the door and jump into the canel when he mum was looking. so we were safe. once we hit the open water we flick our tails at the same time head straight for Mako. we swam into the Moon pool to see Lyla, Nixie and Serena there as we surfaced. "I nearly had you." I say.

"No you didn't Mel, maybe next time." He say.

I turn to see them 3 laughing "Hey guys," I say.

"Hey" They say at the same time.

"How come you two are here?" Nixie asked.

"We wanted to go for a swim and decided to come here." Zac say.

"Okay, so what are you 2 going to do for this full moon?" Lyla ask.

"I'm staying over at Melody for the weekend so hopeful this full moon I can stop it controlling me." Zac say.

"If it works." Nixie say as normal.

"Really, Nixie." I say.

"What?" She say.

"Stop doing that." Serena say.

"Anyway we should head back." I say.

"See ya." They say.

"See ya." Me and Zac say at the same time. before we dived under and swam back to his and dried off. we went inside and I Cuddled into Zac and we just sat there next time I know it's Night time when we wake up and I head to go home. "Zac I have to get home." I say.

"Okay Mel, Love you." He say.

"Love you too, See ya tomorrow." I say as Zac nods. then I decided to swim home which was quicker then I ended up going to bed to sleep.

 **That's it this time, More to follow. Love ya. Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was normal for me and Zac for the next couple of days, doing the same thing, Going to school, round to my house, Mum's lessons were going just great and we are still looking for a way to destroy the Trident. It's 3 days before Zac's third full moon. He is really nervous about it and we ended up just keeping trying to find his anchor, But I told him he find it just before the moon rises. We ended up going for a swim which was what we always do now, us racing to Mako, head towards the reef swim around see what we could see. Then we head to the moon pool.

"That was fantastic," Zac say when we surface.

"Yeah It was, But it was alot better having you there." I say.

"Yeah, same plus we are alone for now." He say moving closer.

"True," I say moving closer to him which is right then our tails touch each other.

"When did you know that I was your anchor?" He ask wrapping an arm round me.

"It was actually my Third when I found out that it was you, Plus kinda had a crush on you for ages." I say putting my arm round him.

"So do you think I sure be able to find mine this time." He ask.

"Yeah plus I think I know who it will be." I say before kissing him.

"Well, let's wait and find out then hey, plus got you and your mum helping me though it." He say.

"True, Come on lets get back." I say while he just nods before kissing me and taking off. "Hey, That's cheating!" I yell before Taking off after him. We both end up reach Mine Moon pool in the grotto at the same time. "That was cheating." I say as we pulled ourselves out of the water.

"Was not," He say as we was using our powers to dry ourselves.

"Was too," I say when we both was almost dry.

"Okay, let's not do that again," He say as we were dry before we changed back to our human form.

"Fine, I still got some home work to do, what about you?" I ask him.

"Yeah it's in my bag, Go to your room and finish it?" He say getting up and helping me up.

"Yeah, Let's go." I say heading out of the grotto and headed towards my room.

We finished our homework and then we decided to go to the cafe get some food, we also decided to walk there, As soon as they got there they saw Evie and Cam talking about something which started to worry us before we see Cam leaving then we ended up seeing Nixie following him which was really weird, true he knew about us but it was still weird to see them. We went and sat at one of the tables, then David came over.

"Hey Guys," David say.

"Hey," Me and Zac say.

"So what you guys want to drink or eat?" He ask.

"Strawberry Milkshake and Fish burger." I say.

"Same here." Zac say.

"Okay guys back soon." David said before he went over to the counter to place our order.

"So any ideas what we going to do after we eat?" I ask.

"Go back to mine and play something or watch a movie." Zac says.

"Yeah that sounds brilliant." I say.

Carly comes over with our order and Zac gives Carly the money for it and lefted to cash it. We ate up the fish burger and drank the milkshake before we went back to Zac's. Once we got back to Zac's, We decided to Watch Some of Fast and Furious movies since Zac had all of them that was out so far. Then Mum called saying for Me and Zac to come back to the house. I told her that we on our way. I turned to Zac and said "Mum want s to see us back at mine,"

Zac turns and says " Alright lets go,". We got up and headed out Zac's door and headed straight for my house, I was the best day we had in ages, A nice sunlight shining on us for behind as we were walking up the hill to my place. Just when we get to the door Mum opens it to let us in and we go into the living room. Me and Zac sit on the sittee, while Mum sat on the chair. "Mum, whats this all about then?" I ask.

"Everything set for this full moon?" Mum asks.

"Yeah Mum, Zac staying here for the week end so after this full moon we could try and find a way to follow Zac's plan to destroy the Trident." I say.

"Okay, Does your parents know your staying the weekend Zac?" Mum asked.

"Yeah, they do and they are completely fine with it." Zac say.

"Okay great, Let's hope this full moon goes just as planned." Mum said.

"Yeah, You and Me both." Me and Zac say at the same time.

"Okay, well both of you be back for 7pm tomorrow night so we can be right." Mum said.

"Okay Mum, See ya tomorrow Morning Zac." I say.

"Yeah see ya tomorrow Mel." Zac says before he kissing me for a moment before head back to his place for the night.

Once Zac has gone home I go and get changed for bed. I ended up so tried as soon as my head hit the pillow I instantly fall Asleep.

 **Thats all for this one. More to follow and love ya. Stay tuned and stay safe.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(ZAC POV)

It's the day of the Full Moon for the third time for me. That was all I could think about when I woke up, I ended up and ate half a box of prawns before I got dressed. I play my PS for a good hour before I started to pack my clothes for staying over at Melody's place for the weekend. I was still worried about tonight, But Mel did say she would stay with me so that's a plus. There was a knock on my door about 10 mins after finishing packing. I head towards the door and open it to see Melody there. "Hey Mel," I say.

"Hey Zac, Ready for tonight?" Melody asks.

"Not really," I say.

"Zac, Its going to be okay." Melody says coming over to me before putter her arm around me before saying "I be with you all the way."

I just nod my head before I heard her say "Zac," I turn my head to her before she pulls me in for a kiss which felt it could forever before pulling away and saying "I love you Zac." before I pull her back in for a kiss which she knew that I love her too. she puled out of the kiss again before she decided to ask "You all set?" I say " Yeah got everything, drop this at yours and go for a swim?"

"Yeah, so come get your bag and lets go." Melody say.

I grab my bag head out the door as we started to head for Melody's House. The whole time we were talking quietly whispering about the full moon which made me uncomfortable but I needed to know as much as a could. We arrived at Melody's while we were talking how she took her some time to get her Anchor before she found out it was me.

Just when we get there Rita opened the door, like she knew we were coming. We headed into the house and we went to Melody's bedroom so we could leave off my bag in her room before we went back to the living room where Rita was before we sat down on the sofa and cuddled into each other. We were sitting there for about a couple of mins before we heard Rita say "Melody, Zac, Are you to going for a swim soon?" we ended up looking at each other before we turned back to Rita and Nodded that that's what we were doing. "OKay just be careful." Rita said.

"We will," Me and Melody said.

"Just be back before dusk, to give us enough time to set up everything." Rita said.

"OKay Mum, we will."Melody said.

"Okay you two, see ya later." Rita said heading out the door.

"Want to go for that Swim?" Melody asks.

"Yeah, Let's go." I say. Before we got up and headed for the grotto. Just when we were about to jump into the moon pool. Nixie, Lyla and Serena surface.

"What are you guys doing here?" Melody asks.

"We wanted to check if everything was setup for the full moon tonight?" Lyla asks.

"Yeah, everything set up and we were actually just about to go for a swim." I say.

"Okay just get back in time." Nixie said.

"We will," Melody said.

Then the 3 disappeared, Them Me and Melody jump into the water and let the transformation take over and we took off to Mako. We just get there and we go for a swim around Mako and we see alot of Fish, Sharks, Rays, Dolphins the whole way round Mako to the Moon Pool. We swim in through the entrance to the Moon Pool and Surface.

"That was Awesome." I say.

"Yeah I know, Just better Having someone with you." Melody said looking at me with that loving look in her eyes.

"Yeah, it is." I say before putting a hand on her check, then she leaned into my hand. Before I pulling her closer to me all the way til our Tails was touching before we kissed. When we let go of each other we looked up to see it almost dusk.

"We should head back before the moon rises." I say.

"Yeah, lets go." Melody said.

We went under and hit the gas all the way back to melody's place for 5 pm. We get there right on time and pull ourselves off and us our powers to dry off and head upstairs to see Rita and the 3 girls sit around the table.

"Hey Guys." I say.

"Hey Mum, Hey guys." Melody said.

"Hey." Lyla, Nixie and Serena said.

"Hey Zac, Melody." Rita said.

"Will we are best to head back to the Moon Pool." Lyla said.

"Yeah see you three in the morning." Serena said.

"Yeah good Idea." Nixie said. Before all 3 of them got up and head for the grotto moon pool to head back to the one on Mako Island.

"See ya," Me and Melody say.

"Bye Girls." Rita said.

"So whats for dinner?" Melody asked.

"Prawns, tuna and Fish burger." Rita said.

"Nice." Me and Melody say.

"Lets hope this full moon is better." Rita said.

"I nearly had it last time too." I say.

"So where are we going during the full moon?" I ask.

"My room, Its already been set up before I came and got you." Melody said.

"Okay." I say.

"You will get it this time Zac." Rita said.

"Yeah I hope so." I say.

We went to the kitchen to help Rita with the food to the table before we sat down to eat. I was still nervous about the full Moon. I didn't even notice Melody watching me before.

"Zac, you okay?" Melody asked.

"I will be once this night is over." I say.

"Zac, your get it this time I know it." Melody said.

"Yeah I hope so too." I said.

"You will Zac, Just wait and see." Rita said.

"Yeah." I say.

We finished eating before Me and Melody head for her room before the moon rising.

"You two best head for your room Melody, Moon will be up in half an hour." Rita said.

"Okay Mum." Melody said before looking at me and said "Ready?"

"As long as I got you Yeah." I say before we head for Melody room.

"Night Mum." Melody said.

"Night Rita." I say.

"Night Melody, Zac." Rita said before we headed straight for melody's room. Once we were in Melody locked the door behind her,I wached the whole thing before she turned to me and said "It just to be safe Zac,"

"Okay, So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"We could just lay back on the bed?" Melody asked laying down on her bed.

"Yeah, Okay." I said before laying on her bed right next to her.

We were looking at each other. Next thing I knew I could feel the moon rise. I felt Melody hold on tight to my hand, I could feel something but I looked straight at her it was like going away. It almost completely away when the moon was at it peck. I was still watching Melody and then I heard something.

"Zac, You Okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, I think a got it." I say.

"Really?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." i say.

"How?" Melody asked.

"You, I was just watching you the whole time." I said.

"I think you found your Anchor." Melody said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah and do you know who it is?" Melody said.

"It's you. I was watching you the whole time." I said.

"Yeah and by now the moon wouldn't affect you now so come on lets get some sleep."Melody said.

"Okay." I said as we took our clothes off to put on our Pjs. We got into her bed and Melody snugged into to my chest and I out my arm round her.

"Night Zac." Melody said.

"Night Melody, I Love you." I said.

"I love you too Zac." Melody said before we kissed for a couple of mins before snugged back into each other and fell asleep.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Love y'all. Stay tuned.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **ZAC(POV)**

It was the day after the full Moon. I can finally found my anchor. Thanks to Melody. I woke up to see Melody still asleep. She looked really peaceful. Plus Melody has me for her anchor and She my anchor. Melody was still snugged into me. I didn't mind, I got my phone out and saw it was 10 in the morning. I decided to wake Melody up. I shake her a little bit, Which cause her to stir and open her eyes a little bit.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Zac," Melody said before she pulled me down. Before I knew it we were kissing for a min or two.

We pulled away and Mel snugged against me. "Want to get something to eat?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but I just want to lay here. Right next to you." Melody said.

"Yeah me too, I love you." I said.

"Love you too Zac." Melody said.

 **30 mins later.**

We got up dressed and head to the kitchen for some breakfast. Found some prawns in the fridge which we ate watching some TV. Then once we finished our breakfast, We got up and headed up for the grotto and headed into to the grotto and down the stairs to find no one there yet so we just sat down and cuddled together and waited.

We waited for about 15 Mins before Rita, Lyla, Serena and Nixie came in and we started to work on a way to destroy the trident, we though about using Moon rings before Rita said it wouldn't work since It was a weapon for using against mermaids.

"Rita, can we brake it?" I asked.

"I didn't see why not." Rita said.

"Okay before the next full moon we go in take the trident and destroy it." I say.

"What if it doesn't work?" Nixie said.

"We put it back again til we find a way." I say.

We decided to leave it at that before we Decided to go for a swim. So we went and jumped into Rita's moon pool and swam to Mako. Nixie, Lyla and Serena went to the moon pool and Me and Melody Went for a swim around Mako before go there. We ended up head to the North side of the Island and swam round there see what we could. Then we ended up heading for our favorite Part of Mako and we Swam round there enjoying the sights and we headed up to the beach where no- one goes. But we made so before we pulled ourselves out of the water and onto the beach. We didn't dry off our tails just lefted them the way they were.

We pulled out enough before we pulled up close to each other til our tails touched each other.

"This is nice," Melody said.

"Yeah it is, But There is something beautiful here." I say.

"Is there?" She asks looking out to the ocean.

"Yeah and I'm looking right at it." I say looking at her.

Then she turns to see me looking at her before she said " Yeah, Well there is someone handsome looking straight at me right now."

I knew she was talking about me and I put my arm round her before I pulled her in kissing her for a min before we pull ourselves back in the water and head for the Moon Pool.

We get to the Moon Pool to see the 3 of them there, As soon as we surface.

"We should check that the trident is still there." I said.

"Yeah good idea." Melody said.

"Then lets go then." Lyla said.

We all came out of the Moon Pool and headed for a nice spot to pull ourselves out of the water and dry of our tails. As soon as we got our legs back we headed towards the land entrance. The walk was quiet, Lyla Serena and Nixie was walking behind Me and Melody as we headed towards the land entrance with my arm round her and hers round me. We get to the land entrance and Me Melody Lyla and Nixie was going in since Serena has to stay outside and keep the door open with her moon ring. Serena opened the door and we went on in and headed towards a Chamber and I alright opening the portal when it did.

"Lyla, You and Nixie stay here, Me and Melody will go and before you start we don't know how much power Serena Moon Ring has so." I say".

"Okay, go." Nixie said.

"Be Careful." Lyla said.

We nod before we jump into the portal. We went about 5 meters in and round around for the Trident. But we couldn't see it. We turned back and head straight for the portal. As soon as we come through we roll to break our fall.

"Outside, Now!" I say. as all of us run out of the chamber to the entrance and run out.

As soon as we get out Serena lets the door close up.

"What is it?" They said.

"The Trident. It's gone." Me and Melody said at the same time.

"What?!" They shouted.

"You, You did this." Nixie said.

"WHAT?! How the hell could I do this. I was at Melody's house all night." I said.

"Yeah, like I believe that." Nixie said.

"It's true. Zac was with me all night." Melody said.

"Then who took it?" Serena asked.

"No idea, lets get back and tell Rita now!" I said.

"Then lets go!" Melody said.

We all started running for the beach and once we got there we all jumped into the water and letting our tails form before we sped off towards Rita moon Pool entrance. As soon as we get there we slow down and swim through the cave/sea entrance and surface at the edges of the pool as we pull ourselves out of the water and dried our tails. Once they were dry Melody went to get Rita, While Me Lyla sat one side and Nixie and Serena sat the other side. We waited about 2 mins before Melody and Rita came thought, We told her everything and she said to keep a eye out for anything to do with the Trident. It was late so Lyla Nixie and Serena went home and Me and Melody went to get ready for bed. I put on a dark Blue Top and a red pair of shorts, Melody put on A nice Purple tank top and Blue pair of bottoms. We got into bed and Cuddled into each other.

"Hey you okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah just wished Nixie would stop putting everything on me. But At least I got you on my side." I said.

"Zac, I always be on your side. Plus I been friends with you since we meet. Plus I Love you and I know you would never do that." Melody said before kissing me on the lips.

"Love you too Mel." I said before kissing her back.

"Hey wait," I said.

"Yeah?" Melody said.

"What would happen if the Trident was taking into the Moon Pool on a Full Moon?" I asked.

"Zac, It... It would destroy the Moon Pool forever." Melody said.

"Then Me and you start looking for the Trident Tomorrow or anything you know." I said.

"Yeah, I Love You Zac." Melody said.

"I Love You Too Melody." I said Before we Kissed and Cuddled back into each other and fell asleep. knowing no matter what happened we do it together.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all Catch you next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

It's the next day and we are trying to find the Trident. But who took it. Who knew where it was other then Me, Melody, Lyla Serena Rita and Nixie. We need to find it before the next full moon.

(Zac's POV)

I woke up seeing Melody still asleep. She is so beautiful. Even if she is sleeping and cuddled into me. As well as a mermaid. I love Melody so much if something happened to her I wouldn't be able to handle it. Then I remembered what Mel said about if the Trident was taken into the Moon Pool that it would destroy it. But what would happen to the mermaids that could feel the Moon Pool. Maybe I should ask Rita if she would know. I do what ever it takes to keep Melody alive. Whatever it takes.

Just while I was thinking that I felt a hand touch my check to look down and see Melody awake. Probably wondering what I was thinking next thing I knew. Me and Melody was kissing which I could do all day with her for the rest of time. then we break apart.

"Hey Mel, Sleep alright?" I ask.

"As much as I could. Yeah. would about you Zac?" Melody asked me back.

"Yeah. I slept better since I was with you also." I said.

"Same Zac. I love you." Melody said.

"I Love you too Mel. So so much." I said back to her.

"Are we going to get up or lay the abit longer?" I asked.

"I actually like the idea of us staying here like this longer." Melody said.

"Me too." I said before she cuddled back into me.

Melody looks like something was on her mind. "Mel, What's on your mind?" I asked.

"Why does it also have to be you that Nixie has a go at if something goes wrong?" Melody said.

"I didn't know. Good thing is that you are always on my side Mel." I said back which out a smile on her face.

"Yeah I am, And I know you Zac well enough to know you wouldn't do that." Melody said.

Her saying that put a smile on my face. Before I kissed her what felt like a whole hour. Before we pulled each other back again before we knew it. We were getting up and ready for that Sunday. Good thing was that Melody got my Mum to let stay tonight also so we could just walk to school from hers. We headed for the kitchen and we ended up going for a box of prawns, Some tuna, Lobster and crab. Which actually tasted quick nice for breakfast that was. Melody forget her Phone and Money from her room which I went to see Rita. I found her on own on the roof, Working on some paperwork god know what.

"Rita." I said.

"Yes Zac?" Rita said.

"You know about the Trident been taken and About if it get in the Moon Pool. But What would happen to the mermaids that are born from it?" I asked.

"I could go 2 ways. Not affect them or.." Rita said.

"Kill them ." I said finishing it. Which made Rita nod her head.

"We need to be on the look out for anything that could be of the Trident and find who took and get it back before the next full Moon. Everyone at school to." I said.

"Why?" Rita asked.

"Well, Cam knows about me. What if he thinks he is helping me? or someone else could use the school and say it a project they are working on." I said.

"Thats true. We should. Zac, Why did you mention Cam?" Rita asked.

"I don't know. I just have a feeling. and I hope I'm wrong." I said. Rita nodded her head before I headed back down stairs to the living room and Sat down for a min or 2 when Melody came in and Sat next to me.

"You Okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah. Ready to look for it?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go." Melody said standing up and reach her hand out for me to grab. Which I do and pull myself up and we head out the door towards the cafe. As we were walking we talked about what we would do for when we do find the person with the Trident. The most bit we do anything from letting that person into the Moon Pool or the Land Entrance. As soon as we get to the Cafe. We could see Cam and Evie talking about School Homework we got set for this Friday coming.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Hey guys," Melody said.

"Hey Zac, Melody," Cam and Evie said.

"School Homework?" Melody asked.

"Yeap." Cam said.

"It is a god damn nightmare." Evie said.

"Nothing new then. We gotta go see ya tomorrow." I said before Me and Melody walked away.

"Was it just me or was Evie being nice to me again?" Melody asked.

"Yeah I saw that too. Weird." I said.

"I just hope it lasts. Maybe She knows that me and you are meant to be together." Melody said.

"Maybe. But Cam was a but jumpy when we were talking." I said.

"Yeah saw It too." Melody said.

"Lets go tell the other but also tell them to keep they distance." I said which made Melody nod.

So we head off to a Quiet area so we jump in and Swam to Mako Full throttler. As soon as we get there we told the others the plan and which they agreed to so we swam out and head for Melody's place.

As soon as we get there we pull ourselves out of the water and dried ourselves off and we head for the living room and Watched After Earth then After We watched terminator 1-4 movies and we had Prawns while we were watching it.

After we finished all that. We headed for bed since we had School tomorrow. We got changed and into bed and melody snuggled into me as she always does.

"Zac." Melody said.

"Yeah Melody." I said.

"I love you." Melody said.

"I Love you too Mel." I said back. Before we kissed for a good bit of time before we cuddled back into each other and went to sleep. Thinking what the hell is going to happen.

 **That's it for this Chapter. More to Follow. Love Y'all. See you all Next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

(Zac's POV)

I woke up to see Melody still asleep. I look over for my phone and pick it up. It turn on and I see it 6.30 in the morning. I was actually thinking about waking Melody up and go for a swim before we had to head for school. I felt her hand on my check, so I look down to see her smiling at me. was she thinking what I'm thinking.

"Hey you," Melody said.

"Hey," I said.

"Feel like going for a swim before we have to go to school?" She asked.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" I said.

"Because that what me and you do every time we together. Like we can't resist." Melody said.

"Yeah, come on let's get ready and go." I said.

We got up and got changed, before we head for the kitchen and grab some prawns and ate them before we head towards the Grotto, Down the stairs into the Moon pool. There we jumped into the water and let our tails form, We sped off towards Mako, Headed straight for our favourite spots on the reef out there. It was beautiful, then we both looked at each other and we started to head for the moon pool on Mako.

Once we get their, I got hit by something. I don't know what.

"NO! Stop it now, Or I will." Melody said.

Whatever it was stop.

"Why would you defend him?" Some other mermaid asked.

"Because I love him, and no one messes with me because they will have to go through me too." Melody said.

"But he is a Merman." She said.

"Yeah, like he is like those other ones. No because we grew up together. Best friends all this time til he changed." Melody said.

"So you are the one who is born on land?" She asked. Is the one slow or something.

"Yeah, and I trust him no matter what." Melody said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I know him my whole life and he wouldn't do something like what the hell you thinking of." Melody said before coming next to me.

"Whatever." She said.

"Who are you?"I asked.

"That's Aquata Zac. My sister." Serena said.

"You okay?" Lyla asked.

"Yeah, Fine handled worst." I said.

"Don't remind me." Melody said knowing with I was talking about.

"Okay so who took the trident?" Aquata asked.

"No Idea yet, Stay trying to figure that out." I said.

"Great, Do you also know what would happen if that got into the moon pool in a full moon." Aquata said.

"Yes, I do. It would destroy it for good." I said.

"Who told you?" Aquata said.

"Me." Melody said. "And my Mum."

"Will we have to go remember?" I said to Melody.

"Yeah." Melody said.

We started to head back to Melody's got got our things for school and head for school.

We just got back from school boring like hell. we just end up doing our home work then I went back to mine after grabbing my things and kissing Melody. Mum was happy to see me the same way as always. i just ended up going straight to bed as soon as I got my things put where they needed to be and went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxx

It's been 2 weeks now and we still have no Idea about who took the trident. But now it this weekend that is it a full Moon. We got 3 days to find out who took it and stop them. Me and Melody was nervous, We didn't know who it was that took it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think it's Cam because he has been avoiding Me and Melody now. Even Evie has been acting weird. We did have a plan though Me and Melody would be at the land entrance while the rest was at the Moon pool. Aquata wasn't going to be there because she went back 2 days after we met her.

This is starting to annoy me because if Cam was the one to take it I would hate him.

I was at my place when a knock hit on my door. I went and opened it to see Evie standing there.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Mind of we talk about something?" She asked.

"Yeah, Come on." I said letting her in and closing the door after. We was sitting on the couch and she looked at me.

"Zac, I know what happened on Mako Island. About you changed. Cam has already told me everything. About you even Melody." She said.

Shit. "What are you going to do then?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just happy I finally know what was going on with you. But why didn't you talk me anyway." She asked.

"How could I ? even if things wasn't like this would you be talking to me right now." I said.

"But I am Zac. Just is everything Okay?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is fine." I said.

"Okay." She said before heading for the door. "I wouldn't say anything Zac. Not about you or Melody. Even if I avoided her. I don't what to see anything bad happen you both."

"Thanks." I said then Evie left. I pulled me Phone out and texted melody about what happened and she respond saying that at least we wouldn't have to worry about that. I smiled and put my phone down before it went off again. Another text from melody saying I could stay at hers this week end again saying to his mum and Dad it was a monthly thing now which they agreed. I send back telling her see her tomorrow at hers. then i drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxx

The next morning came and i got up changed and packed my things for stay the week end again. and started to walk over to her and i see cam acting weird like he was up to something. Then I saw a towel that was wrapped around something and it look exactly like the Trident. I ran the rest of the way to Melody's and told her and Rita and the Girls and we made a plan to Stop him. It was the same plan but we do what we have to stop him.

Me and Melody headed for her room and we got everything ready for Me and her.

"Zac, You Okay?" Melody asked.

"No, I can't believe Cam would do this, We both knew him since we were kids." I said.

"I know, But we can't let him get the Trident into the Moon pool." Melody said.

"I know. If it comes to that I use my power and destroy the Trident off the Moon pool's walls if I have too." I said.

"You be careful since it is tomorrow the full moon is." Melody said." Zac, I love you."

"I love you too Melody." I said before kissing her and then we changed into our Pj's for bed and hope in next to each other and Melody snuggled into me and we ended up drifting odd to sleep and what could happen next day I will stop if I even have to die to save her.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to Follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. I got it so Cam wouldn't use Evie to stop Zac from going to Mako. What would happen though. Will Cam did what he is planning or will Zac stop him and Save the day. Find out Next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

(Zac POV)

It's the Day of the full Moon. We have to stop Cam who has had the Trident all this time. I can't believe Cam would do this. But I know that I have to stop him or the other including Melody could die.

Melody is still sleeping. I get out nice and easy not to wake her and get changed. As soon as I done, I head for the grotto for a swim. Just when I was about to go into the moon pool there I hear.

"Zac, Where you going?" Rita said.

"I forgot something at home." I said.

"Okay, I will let Melody know when she wakes up." Rita said.

"Thanks Rita, Tell her I be back soon." I said.

"Will do Zac." Rita said.

I turned and went to the Moon Pool and Jumped in and went for a swim around Mako. While I was on a swim I saw something on the ground. I swam down and look. No way. It another Moon Ring completely fine. It clear none of that stuff which was on the last one I found. Full moon is tonight. I could use this on Cam if I have to. I pick it up and head for my place which took me only a couple of mins.

I got to the shore next to mine and took a look around and then I pulled myself out and used my powers to dry my Tail. It's kinda of weird I only had this for a couple of months and I'm used to using it. As soon as the tail vanishes and my legs at back I get up and head into my place.

As soon as I was in my place I picked up my PS and put it into a bag I have for it. and put some games and another control in there in case Melody wanted to play with. As soon as I finish packing it I head out my door and lock it before I start to head back to Melody's place.

The Moon Ring is safe and I got it right here in my pocket. I made to keep this one a secret for now so if something happens I have any Ace up my sleeve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm just at Melody's door when She was there opening it up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, I was just coming to yours to help you." Melody said.

"Just was getting this." I said showing her the PS.

"How come it took so long?" She asked.

"I went for a quick swim round Mako before hitting my place to get it. You don't mind do you?" I said.

"No. Of course not. I went for one too. Just back. Starting to miss you so I was coming to help." Melody said.

"I miss you all the time not being next to you." I said.

Melody just smiled before planting her lips on mine.

"Come on let's get this to my room." Melody said after breaking the kiss putting her forehead on mine.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said.

We took the PS straight to Melody's room and played it. We went for a Co-op shooting game. Call of duty 4 Modern warfare remastered. Played the campaign.

Half way though we stop and went to the kitchen to get some food for Lunch and went back and played.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost time so we saved where we were and head down to the grotto.

When we got there, we saw Lyla, Serena and Nixie getting the Moon rings.

"What are you 3 doing?" Rita said.

"We going to need all the power we can get to stop Cam." Nixie said.

"Rita, She right" I said.

Rita looked at me.

"Cam has the Trident and if that gets into the Moon Pool." I said.

"I know." Rita said. "Okay girl go Zac and Melody well be there soon."

"Okay Rita." The 2 responded and Left.

"Melody, I think its time I give you something. I been hold on to it for the right time and I think now is the Better time then any." Rita said pulling out a box.

"Mum, What is that? Wait is that?" Melody said.

Rita nodded and give her it.

Melody opened it and saw and Moon Ring is it.

"I kept it for you. For when you need it." Rita said.

"Mum." Melody said before hugging her tight.

"I know." Rita said.

"Love you Mum." Melody said.

"Love you too. Now go catch up with the girls. I need at quick talk with Zac." Rita said.

"Okay Mum. See you soon." Melody said turning towards me.

"Yeah. Love you Mel." I said.

"Love you too Zac." Melody said before giving me a quick kiss and left to join the others.

Rita came over "Zac what is on your pocket?" She asked.

"It's a Moon ring found it when I was swimming back to mine." I said.

"Why are you keeping it." Rita said.

"Back up plan. I could use the power from it and give me a boost to mine if I have to use my powers to get rid of the Trident." I said.

"Okay. Listen when your done. WE talk about it later. Go and help them." Rita said.

"Okay. Thanks." I said before running out of the grotto and into the her moon pool and sped off the Mako.

Just as soon as I got the Mako. I pulled out and dried off and ran straight for the land entrance.

Just before I got there. I put the Moon ring on my hand.

Just when I get to the entrance I see Cam with the Trident.

"Cam Don't do this." I said.

"You're too late." Cam said. "I'm going to do what you Couldn't do."

"You making a big mistake" I said.

"You wasting your Breath." Cam said.

"Come on Cam. Put it down. You could get hurt. Seriously hurt." I said. "You take that in there it will destroy everything. and maybe Melody too." I said.

"Do you remember that night we camped here? I should have been me not you." Cam said.

"I'm not letting you do this" I said.

"I'm not asking your permission, You had your chance and you gave it up." Cam said.

"I'm Not letting you in there. Now give it to me." I said.

"No." Cam said.

I tried to get it off him and then I get hit. But before I pass out I hear.

"You shouldn't have done that." Cam said.

Then Blackness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up and I knew Cam was in the Moon Pool. So I sped up running for the beach and jumping into it and swimming to the Moon pool entrance and Just when I get there I hear.

"You can't stop me!" Cam said.

I felt the Moon ring giving me the strength I needed and I jumped out and used my power to Destroy the Trident.

As soon as it was broken into pieces.

"Lost something." Nixie said.

Melody came over and pulled my in for a hug.

Just went we broke apart She saw the Moon ring on my hand.

I Mouthed "later" to her and she nodded and we got Cam out of the pool and left him on the beach and swam back to Rita and Melody's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Guess we have to give these back to you now. "Nixie said.

"No. You all protected the Moon poll better than anyone could ever do. You 3 earned your moon ring and well as Melody." Rita said.

We was all happy til Nixie Noticed something.

"Where do you find that?" Nixie asked me.

I knew she was talking about the Moon ring. "Found it when I went for a swim this morning, Knew it would come in handle, I also gave me enough power to destroy the Trident." I said.

"Thank god it worked."Rita said.

"You knew?" Melody asked.

"That's what she wanted to talk about Mel." I said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I glad you had that with you." Nixie said.

"Me too. and I think we should go to bed. It's going to be a long sleep I need." I said.

"Yeah me too. Night Guys. Night Mum" Melody said.

"Night Guys, Rita." I said.

"Night." The 3 said.

"Night Melody, Zac." Rota said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We was in Melody's room after changing into our PJ's and got into bed.

"That looks great on you." Melody said.

I knew she was talking about the Moon ring.

"Me too. I glad I made it just in time." I said.

"Me too. I love you Zac." Melody said.

"Love you too Mel." I said before we kissed for a bit and pulled the covers over us.

"Night Zac." Melody said snugging into me.

"Night Mel." I said putting my arm round her then as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out let a light.

 **That's All for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love y'all. See you guys next time and The next Chapter will be the Start of season 2.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

 **(ZAC POV)**

It been a week since then and Me and Cam haven't talk since then. because he could of killed Melody.

Lyla and Nixie lefted to help the pod with something and Serena is talking with the Pod leader.

Me and Melody we stuck together since then.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wake up in bed in my house or flat. I going to meet Melody at the Cafe. So I get up and Dressed before getting some Prawns out of the fridge and ate them. after I was finished with them I Started to head to meet Melody at the Cafe and ran into Evie along the way since she was going to get to work. She was saying she was going to check if that Shirt I ordered came in or not.

I thank her and we reached the cafe before she headed in and I was looking around for Melody. I see at the end of the docks. I head over wait until she wasn't looking and planted a kiss straight on her check and she turned and saw it was me and we started to laugh a bit before I sat down.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey Zac," Melody said.

"Any news on Serena yet?" I asked.

"Nothing but you know she come get us if she has to." Melody said.

"Yeah I know." I said. "And what about Evie?"

"We are actually back to being friends again since she knows about you know." Melody said pointing to her legs. Me knowing she was talking about her tail.

"Happy days. So me round you place tonight or should we take it to mine?" I said.

"Zac. Serena is singing remember?" Melody said.

"Oh yeah, Right. So after that then."I said.

"Mine, plus I love you being next to me." Melody said.

"Me too, At least we don't have to worry about the Full Moon any more." I said.

"Me too. I hated seeing you like that." Melody said.

"Well I had you remember. Plus I love you so much, Even your other side." I said.

"Same here Zac. I love you." Melody said.

"Love you too Melody." I said.

After another 10 mins.

Evie came in and intro us to Eric. Which he knew what me and Melody wanted and lefted and then.

"Zac, That shirt you ordered came." Evie said.

"Thanks Evie be in soon." I said.

"No problem Zac. You guys coming tonight?" Evie said.

"Yeah, Only til after Serena finishes singing then heading back to mine." Melody said.

"Okay see you both tonight." Evie said.

"See ya." Me and Melody said before Evie headed back in.

Couple mins later we see Serena with 2 new girls.

"Think they Mermaids?" I said very low.

"Yeah, I hope there isn't another Nixie." Melody said.

"Yea. That was a pain." I said almost laughing.

Then Melody touched my shoulder to get me to face her. When I did she planted her Lips on mine before moving back a bit before I planted mine on hers.

"I love you Mel." I said.

"Love you too Zac." Melody said.

"Hey Zac, Melody." Serena said.

"Hey Serena." I said.

"Hey Serena." Melody said.

"This is Ondina and Mimmi." Serena said.

"Hey." Me and Melody said.

"I have to go." Serena said.

"David." I said.

Serena Nodded before heading into the cafe.

"Never changes." I said.

"Nope." Melody said.

"So Serena says you harmless." Ondina said.

"Yeah." I said.

"If you do want we tell to." Mimmi said.

"You'll be fine." Ondina said.

"And then everything will go back to normal." Mimmi said.

"We come to solve your problem you go back to being a land boy, The pod returns to Mako. Everybody happy." Ondina said.

"I'm happy the way I am." I said.

"So here. Zac is fine the way he is. Plus I am completely fine with it." Melody said.

They didn't look happy. Me and Melody got up and headed into the cafe and went over to Evie and she handed me the Shirt and I went to try it on.

Half way when I was trying it on Mimmi walks in and Keeps trying to convince me to let them change me back when this is the best ever since Melody is a mermaid I don't care if they want me back to normal. I'm with Melody and I have a tail and I love it so Me and Melody can do something no one else will do with they girlfriends.

So I said Not happening and walk out and say to Evie I try it out later and lefted with Melody right behind me and we sat down at the table when Eric brought our drinks and food.

When we started eating Ondina came out and was starting to piss us off and we got up but Ondina was using her powers to keep us on the seats before me and Mel use ours against her. Then a drink exploded and cover us and we got up and Jumped into the ocean before we changed. Me and Melody was right next to each other then Ondina popped up and gave us a glare and swam off. Me and Mel swam underneath the dock and made sure no one was around and surfaced.

"What is her problem?" Melody asked.

"No Idea. Got back to mine?" I said.

"Yeah, Let's go." Melody said.

Then we went under again and used our super speed and headed towards my house.

I knew I would have to do something to help her calm down. There was only one thing which can do that.

Me and Melody stop and make sure no one is around and pull ourselves out and we dry off each other tails and head into my house and close the door Then she switched on the PS and I came up behind her.

When she turned around, she almost jumped before I kissed her. I knew it would calm her down and relax. Which It did. Before she put a hand behind my neck and Kissed back.

After that we sat down and played Zombies on World War 2. Since I just got it and wanted to play it.

We ended up playing 2 hours and we just finished our 2nd time survive on zombies and we got up to 40-50 rounds on it.

Then Melody got a call from Rita saying for us to head there.

I turned the PS off and we headed out and walked towards her place. On the way I saw Cam, I still hate him for nearly doing what he did. Melody must of knew what I was thinking as well as feeling and grabbed my hand and we kept going.

When we get there Melody open ups the door and we head in and went into the sitting room and Sat down looking out and Then we hear something behind us and saw Serena, Rita and the other 2.

"Hey Mum, What you need us for?" Melody asked.

"It's about tonight. You and Zac have to be careful this time." Rita said.

"Rita why? What is going on?" I asked.

"Zac, This moon is your 7th one. In legend that's when Merman Powers grow." Rita said.

"Okay, But what does have to do with me?" I asked.

"Zac This full moon isn't going to be like the one you got control over." Rita said.

"Thats Means His could lose control on it again?" Melody asked.

"Yes. Make sure you 2 stick together tonight." Rita said.

"We Will Mum." Melody said.

"Good. Zac your parents know that you staying over night?" Rita asked.

"Yes. I think they know that we doing this every Month Since Me and Melody here started Dating." I said.

"Okay. Good Maybe Next Full Moon you 2 can spend it at your place Zac." Rita said.

"So They wouldn't Suspect anything." Melody said.

"If This Full Moon goes a we planned." I said.

"What if it doesn't. We have a Merman doing whatever." Ondina said.

"That's why I be With him. So I can pull him back if it starts." Melody said Grabbing my hand.

"We going to head back to mine and grab my bag forgot to bring it with." I said.

"Okay see you guys soon." Rita said.

Me and Melody lefted and headed back to mine.

XXX

I just get in though my Door and I go and Grab some clothes. While Melody want to pack up the PS for some reason. But I trust her with my life. Just like she does with her's.

"Hey Zac, U okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, Just worried about this full moon." I said.

"Hey you got me remember. I'm your Anchor and you are mine. Zac We get though this together. Okay." Melody said.

"Yea. I love you Mel." I said. Kissing her.

"I love you too Zac." Melody said before put her hand behind my neck and kissing me back.

"Come on let's get back." I said grabbing my bag and Melody grabbed the bag with the PS in and we headed out the door and locking it before I grabbed her hand and we headed back to her place.

It takes us 10 mins walking but we don't care as long as we have each other.

As soon as we get there the only person we see is Mimmi.

"Hey Mimmi, Where's Ondina and Serena?" I asked.

"Grotto. Don't know what they are up to." Mimmi said.

"Zac I never asked. But doesn't anyone know about you know?" Mimmi asked.

"Evie, She mine and Melody friend since we meet. And She wouldn't say to anyone about it." I said.

"She only knows about you, Melody and Serena?" Mimmi asked.

"And Lyla and Nixie, Yeah. Some how she always kinda of knew." I said.

"How do you know she won't tell anyone?" Mimmi said.

"She Promised. And that's the best she could do. And we Believe her." I said and Melody nodded.

"Great, what about Ondina she will flip if she hears about it." Mimmi said.

"We deal with it when it comes to it." I said.

"Fine." Mimmi said.

"Zac you okay?" Melody asked.

"Just nervous with this full moon. Maybe it nothing. Just keep an eye on me tonight." I said.

"Okay. You Coming Mimmi to see Serena sing tonight." Melody asked.

"Of course have to make sure he does go how do you put it off the rails." Mimmi said.

"Yes, That's it." I said.

"Good." Mimmi said before heading somewhere.

"Let's leave these in my room Zac." Melody said.

"Okay." I said.

Then we went towards her room and Melody went in before I went in I saw Mimmi watching us. But didn't care as long as she doesn't try to mess up with what Me and Melody have. We sat the bags down and headed out to the living room. and Sat down and Melody put the TV on and cuddled into me and I put my arm round her.

We have been watching for 2 hours and I just decided to start Kiss Melody over and over again and made her lay down on the sofa and we ended up Keeping on kissing and we don't even know how long we have been doing that for before we heard

"Can you 2 knock it off already." Serena said.

We stopped and sat back up again to see Serena, Mimmi, Ondina and Rita standing there just watching us.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing. We just come up to see you both kissing the face off each other." Ondina said.

"Come on Ondina. We been dating since the start of this. Plus what is wrong with Kissing someone you love?" I said while Melody was trying not to laugh.

"They do have a point. But keep it in the room. Not where we can just walk in on you." Mimmi said.

"Yeah. Then you guys walk in anyway." Melody said.

"Whatever." Ondina said.

"Hey, you 2 ready to head down to the cafe?" Serena asked.

"Yea. Be there soon." Melody said.

"Don't take to long." Serena said and her and Ondina and Mimmi lefted. Rita headed back to the grotto.

Melody got up and headed for her room saying that She was getting changed.

10 mins later she Walked out wearing Her Dark Blue dress she always liked.

"Well. What you think?" Melody said.

"That you are completely Beautiful." I said walking up to her and kissed her.

"Thanks Zac. You ready?" Melody said.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said as we walked out of the house and headed towards the cafe.

XXX

15 mins later we were just about to head in and I got what I always get when I have a bad feeling about things.

Melody don't notice but I didn't stop when I felt it and Next thing I know I see Evie having a table for Me, Melody and her.

She was on the left, I sat down in the middle and Melody sat on my right.

Us three ended up chatting for a straight 10 mins before Serena and David was up on the stage singing.

Half way in the Song I saw Mako. I didn't know why.

"Zac, you okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, It's nothing." I said as calm as I could and Melody Nodded her head before putting her hand on top of mine.

Evie saw of course but she didn't care plus she has been happy about seeing me happy with Mel.

But no longer then a min and I saw Mako again.

"Zac, What is it? And do not say it's nothing." Melody said.

"I saw Mako. It was like a vision." I said.

"Alright come on let's get you back to mine before it hits again." Melody said.

"Yeah. Good call. Bye Evie." I said.

"Bye you 2." Evie said.

Me and Melody went outside when the Moon light hit me.

"Zac come on. Hey Remember I'm your Anchor." Melody said.

I was trying but I didn't work.

Cam came out and tried to talk to me then he was force pushed by Mimmi and Ondina.

Something just took over and I headed straight for the Water and drove in heading straight to Mako and I knew Melody wouldn't be far behind me.

I got into the Moon Pool and was looking up at the Moon when Melody got there.

"Zac, Come on snap out of it." Melody said.

Then the other 2 arrived.

"What are you doing?" Melody said.

"Changing him back." Ondina said.

"Tough luck not happening." Melody said.

No to bad for you." Ondina said before she was pushed up against the wall and couldn't move.

"Let me go or I will hit you for that!" Melody shouted.

They didn't listen to her then they was doing something.

Right when they was about too use it Evie was they and got hit by whatever they was using.

"Evie you Okay?" I said grabbing her.

"Zac, Evie alright?" Melody said coming up next to me.

"I don't know she wont wake up." I said.

A min later she woke up and we got her out of the Moon Pool and Cam was there and we put her in the boat and went back and we headed straight for Melody place.

XXXX

We got back but don't see those 2 and we ended up calling it and when to bed and changed into our PJ's and got into bed and as soon as I was in the bed and layed down Melody was cuddled straight into me as tight as she could without hurting him.

I kissed her and we ended up asleep the next Second.

One thing went though my Mind that was whether those 2 will get the message.

But I also feel I but weird. Maybe it's nothing. If I get it after next full moon I say to Melody.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all.**

 **Sorry it took so long working on a test for my driving.**

 **I maybe not be updating my Stories for a bit over the weekend but I will try if I can.**

 **If not, See you all next time I update.**

 **Love you all too bits.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

(ZAC POV)

I just wake up to see Melody still fast asleep Cuddled into me with everything she has got. Damn. I hope Evie...

"Evie. Shit!" I said too loud waking Melody.

"Zac, What the hell?" Melody said.

"We have to go see Evie now." I said.

"Why?" Melody said.

"Evie got hit with whatever they were trying to do." I said.

"Meaning she could..." Melody said.

"Have a tail now too." I said.

"Come on." Melody said getting up and I got up and we both changed into our clothes in the same room and headed out to where Evie always is in the morning.

XXX

"Zac." Melody said.

"Yeah." I said.

"You know you saw me get changed." Melody said.

"Hey, we are in a rush. Do you really think that matters?" I said.

"No. I just wanted to know if you was okay with it?" Melody said.

"Mel I more then Okay with it. I love it Mel. Come on." I said and we turned to see Evie.

"Evie." I said.

"Hey you 2." Evie said.

"Are you sure your are okay?" Melody asked.

"Yeah." She took the hose and soaked her hand in water. "See everything is fine." She said but then so lost her balance and fell in the ocean and came up with a tail.

"Come on we got back to yours. Evie you coming too." I said.

"Okay." Evie said before we jumped in next to her and grabbed an arm and went under with Evie next to us and we swam all the way to Melody's place and came up to see no one there and we pulled ourselves out and then Evie and Dried our tails and then her til her legs showed again.

"What happened to me?" Evie said.

"Last night you got hit by something when you came into the Moon Pool. It was a full moon also." I said.

"So you are telling me that I have a tail now?" Evie said.

"Yeah Evie you do. But hey you got me and Zac to help you with it okay?" Melody said.

"Okay. Damn. so I can't swim anymore huh?" Evie said.

"Not in the the open no." I said.

The next hour we filled her in on everything she needed to know on to stay dry and what to do if she got she took off the work as me and Melody when and got some food to eat and watched TV for a bit on the sittee.

XXX

We then headed to the Cafe and when over to Evie.

"Hey, Evie" I said.

"Hey Zac, Melody." Evie said.

"How about you take a break and came with me and Zac somewhere." Melody said.

"What with the tail thing?" Evie asked in a low voice.

"Yea." I said.

"No thanks." Evie said.

"Come on Evie I know you want to know what it is like." I said.

"Not yet Zac please I just getting after knowing to stay dry. Just not yet." Evie said

"Okay." I said.

"Evie what is that following you?" Melody asked Evie.

"No Idea." Evie said before noticing something and ran ion the freezer and me and Melody followed her and closed the door tight just after Serena got in.

"What are they doing Serena?" I asked.

"No Idea. They think this could be a way to get Evie back to normal." Serena said.

"That's it you 2 stay here. Once I stopped it meet me on the beach of Mako." I said before running out and joining into the water and sped off to Rita's and got into the cave and Dried off and ran into the Grotto and Saw Mimmi and Ondina doing something.

"Stop What you are doing right now Evie is covered in pink stuff in the freezer in the cafe." I said.

"We don't take orders from land Boys." Ondina said.

"Stop it or I will." I said forcefully raising my arm.

Ondina tried to stop me and I ended up winning and soaking them with it and got them to fall and form they tails.

"Did tell you to stop. Next time listen. You don't know enough about land or life here yet If you listen to Serena." I said and lefted for Mako to see Melody Serena and Evie.

"You okay?" I said.

"Yeah thanks." Evie said.

"How did you get here." I asked.

"I swam here Zac and you was right about me wanting to know what it was like so Thanks. Plus Mel here Talked me into doing this with you 2 in the mornings." Evie said before she kissed me on the cheek.

"Evie!" Melody said.

"What? His still your Boyfriend Mel, He is still my best friend okay Calm down." Evie said.

"Okay sorry." Melody said.

"Come on let's get back." I said.

"Head to your place Zac?" Serena asked.

"Yeap. Come on." I said.

We ran back into the ocean and our tails formed and I saw Evie smiling then I hit the Sped heading right for my house.

XXXX

We spend the next couple of hours talking before everyone left and I kissed Melody bye then changed into some PJ's played some PS for another hour or 2 then got up and climbed into bed.

I ended up falling asleep to seeing Melody's face. Beautiful to fall asleep with. Hell I love so damn much.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow. Stay tuned. Love Y'all. Sorry for the chapter being short. Have to love after my dog after got operation and studying for my Driving theory again.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

(Zac POV)

It's a week away from the next full moon. Melody is worried also about what can happen.

I woke up to see Melody still asleep. Damn, She still Damns right Beautiful. Can't even believe having a day without her.

"Mel, Wake up, Baby," I said into her ear.

Melody moaned since she was waking up. "Morning Zac," She said.

"Come on, what to go for a swim," I said.

"Yeah, Let's get changed and go," Melody said getting up and went into the Bathroom and I pulled out a pair of shorts and one of my T-shirts.

When Melody came out, She came out with a Bikini on her and in her hands was a pair of short that she started to put on and went to her wardrobe and grab a top which she knows I like on her.

"Well, What you think?" Melody said.

"You Look Beautiful, As always," I said.

"You coming," Melody said after she walked over to the door.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said.

Then we headed out of Melody's room and down towards the grotto and Jumped into the Pool.

Once Our Tails formed we were off heading towards Mako to Our spot which is still as beautiful as it was. Damn, we never got sick of coming here.

We swam along for a bit before I had a feeling of being followed and I looked over to Melody and she nodded at me.

She knew what I was feeling.

So we swam along until we found something where we could hide and let our follower go pass.

Who did was Ondina and we Came up behind her and Spooked her and we headed back to the Grotto.

Once we were there we got and dried off and went into the Grotto, Then Ondina and Mimmi came in.

Melody and I share a look knowing that they were going to try and get me to change back.

But the look of Melody she wasn't going to let the best thing happen to us go.

"Watching over our shoulders for you 2 is getting old, What are we going to do about it?" I said.

"We came here to deal with a threat, Namely, You, What do you expect us to do? Sit around Plaiting seaweed?" Ondina said.

"I have never seen you plait seaweed," Mimmi said.

"Well, One Zac isn't a threat, Two Stop following us everywhere we go, Oh, and my best one, Stop trying to Change my Boyfriend back," Melody said.

"But Zac hasn't done anything wrong," Serena said.

Then Rita walks into the Grotto.

"Hello, You must be the new Mermaids Serena told me about," Rita said.

"I'm Ondina, This is Mimmi," Ondina said as Mel and I was Sitting down.

"I'm Rita, Welcome to my home, Which I'm happy for you to visit so long as you respect my property," Rita said. "How long are you here for?"

"Until we've dealt with this Merman, Then I can get rid of these ridiculous legs," Ondina said.

"How many times do I have to say He name is Zac," Melody said.

"We've Told them Zac's a friend," Serena said.

"The seventh cycle of the moon is underway, The Boy's powers will grow, There's no telling what He'll be like after the next full moon," Ondina said.

I looked down at my hand and saw the Moon ring.

"Why don't we have a preview," I said pointing at Serena' Moon ring.

"Of Course, We can create the effect of a full moon with the moon ring," Mimmi said.

"I'm in, Need to know if you going to get in trouble this time," Melody said.

"Oh, Thanks, Mel," I said.

"You can't be Serious, or we could wait until the real Full moon, How long is that again, You'll be so attached to your legs by then, You wouldn't want to get rid of them," Serena said which made Mel and I Snicker a bit.

XXX

"Are you certain you want to do this?" Rita asked.

"I need to know what is going to happen the next full moon, If I'm going to be a danger to anyone," I said looking at Melody.

"What if he becomes a danger right now?" Ondina said.

"That's why we doing it with that," I said.

"Because if it happens We can just stop it," Mimmi said.

"Which is the best part of using a moon ring," Melody said.

"Bingo," I said.

"I still don't like it," Ondina said.

"When do you like anything," Melody Muttered.

"You ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said.

Then there was a vision Mako, then a cave like the Moon entrance to the Moon Pool. I walked in and saw a Large room with something in it.

"There's something here, Powerful, What the heck," I said.

"We need to stop," Ondina said.

"What is it Zac," Melody said.

"It feels like a crap tonne of Power going through it, I think it's enough, Serena," I said and Serena Stop.

"You Okay?" Melody said.

"Yeah, Rita any ideas?" I said.

"I don't know, We have never been on Mako," Rita said.

"Which means we have to go see, If it's real or not, Melody, Serena come on," I said.

"We going with you," Ondina said.

"Need an Invite," I said.

"We not going to let you run around Mako," Ondina said.

XXX

We Get to Mako and Dry off So we can go find this place.

Melody and I were at the front, Serena was Behind us and Mimmi and Ondina was at the back. I knew Melody was still worried about me, Hell what can I say I'm crazy in love with Melody as she is with me.

I head inland more hopeful to find that damn Place.

"What are we going to do once we find it?" Melody said.

"Find out if it is Dangerous, If it is We find a way to stop it, Permanently," I said.

"I'm in," Serena said.

"Is that wish?" Ondina said.

"Yes, It is we need to know what the heck we are dealing with," I said.

"He's right, We need to know," Mimmi said.

I really am starting to like Mimmi, More than Ondina. But It feels like something more than that. But what.

"You sure you are okay?" Melody said.

"Yeah, I'm fine Mel," I said.

"Okay," Melody said.

We headed on inland hopeful we get close.

"I think it's this way," I said.

"How do you know?" Ondina said.

"I can Feel it," I said.

"You can feel it?" Ondina said. Which Mel and Serena glared at her for.

"Yes, I can Feel it," I said.

XXX

We are still walking through the Forest and Then.

"You still haven't said where you are taking us," Mimmi said.

"That's because he doesn't know," Ondina said. "Or he does know and this is all an elaborate trap,"

"Hey! Keep talking about Zac like that, It wouldn't be him you will have to worry about," Melody said in her Pissed off mood.

"This is crazy, I'm not taking another step," Ondina said.

"Fine with me, We never asked you to come," I said.

"Oh, You would like that, Wouldn't you?" Ondina said."Just leave me here then,"

"With pleasure," I Muttered but Melody heard me.

10 Mins later we stop by a rock face.

"Dead end, Let's go," Ondina said.

"No, It's not,"I said.

"Like land entrance to Moonpool?" Melody asked.

"Yeah," I said. Then move towards it. Then put my hand on the rock face. "There's something in here," I said then moved back next to Melody.

"We can't walk through solid rock," Mimmi said.

"Serena," Melody said.

Serena Smiles moving up and LIfting her Moon ring at the Entrance, Then The Blue glow starts and the Tunnel opens.

"Nice," Melody said.

"I keep it open," Serena said.

"Okay, Let's go," I said.

Then Melody and I went first, Then Mimmi followed behind and Ondina was coming but stopped and asked Serena How she did that. Which Serena just said Practice.

As we went through was came to a junction. 2 ways but one of them was a dead end at the end which is just around the corner. Wait how the hell did I know that, anyways, the other was dark so Melody and I were about to go on when.

"Do you what to tell us where we are?" Ondina said.

"We're still on Mako... Aren't we?" Mimmi said.

"Sure, Just nowhere on the map, we have to go through there," I said.

"No, absolutely not," Ondina said.

"Maybe Ondina's right, We don't know anything about this place," Mimmi said.

"I'm going through, Rather know than never know," I said.

"I coming too, Not leaving me behind," Melody said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I said.

Then Melody and I went through, then 2 secs after so do Mimmi and Ondina. Then we come into a large room.

"This is it, The place I saw, HELLO!" I said.

"If anyone is here you just gave away our location," Ondina said.

"Wait you feel that?" I said.

"What?" Melody said.

"Someone built this place," I said. "You feel it,"

"What?" Ondina said.

"There's power here, big power," I said.

"What's that?" Mimmi asked.

"No Idea," I said walking towards the rock.

"Zac," Melody said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Be careful," Melody said.

"Always am, You three stay there, and don't move on that symbol," I said.

"Why?" Mimmi asked.

"I got a bad feeling," I said.

"Does his feeling come true?" Mimmi asked Melody.

"Most of the Time, But if he said don't move on that, I wouldn't either," Melody said.

Then I couple of secs with something glowing Ondina steps onto it and disappears.

"What did I bloody say," I said.

"Where is she?" Mimmi said.

"No Idea," I said.

"Come on she may be outside," Melody said.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said and melody, Mimmi and I headed out.

But she wasn't there and we looked around Mako for her but nothing. So Melody and Serena stayed at the Entrance while Mimmi and I went back into to see If I hit the someone again it would back her back.

"Do what you did before, Nothing Else," Mimmi said.

"Just what I was going to do," I said as soon as I got back to it I couldn't remember which one I used.

"Let's go, But back up more just in case," I said.

"Just do it," Mimmi said.

"Where is she?" Mimmi asked.

"She may be outside, come on," I said.

When we went outside we didn't her then 5 secs later she showed up.

"Ondina," Mimmi said.

"What happen?" Melody asked.

"Laying in the jungle, Then the new boy from the cafe found me," Ondina said.

"Erik, What's he doing here?" I said.

"You lied to us, You side you didn't know what that place was," Ondina said.

"He doesn't," Melody said.

"What happened to you was an accident, Plus what the hell do I say in there, Don't move on the symbol and you went ahead and walk on it," I said.

"Zac, Did say that but no you just didn't listen after he said he had a bad feeling and that what happened you just don't care, Only if you are right," Melody said/

"Sure," Ondina said being a bitch.

"It really was," Mimmi said.

Then a bird makes a noise.

"Let's go," I said.

"We sure do, and don't you even think about coming back," Ondina said.

"Zac will go where he Fucking wants so Piss off if you just going be like that, Zac let's go, Before I lose my cool," Melody said and we left and headed towards the ocean.

All the way Mel was snuggled next to me as we were walking back to the sea, Which always helps her and by time we reach the river she was back to her charmed self and we headed straight for my place after We got back to Mel'd house so I can pick up my bag and walked home.

Once we got there Evie was waiting for us.

"Hey, Evie," We said.

"Hey, Zac, Mel," Evie said.

And we headed in.

"Damn Ondina is like having another Nixie around," I said.

"Tell me about it," Melody said.

"Hey, She let go, It wasn't your fault," Evie said.

"Try telling her that, She is convinced the I'm public enemy #1 to Mermaids," I said.

"Yeah, Right, and I'm one and your Girlfriend, She needs to wise the hell up," Melody said.

"And finding that Merman chamber only made things worse," I said.

"What do you think it is for?" Evie asked.

"No idea," I said.

"But it has a crap tonne of power," Melody said.

"We just have to stay away, Got through this full moon and ace it and then we can worry about it then," I said.

"Okay, I'm heading so you 2 tomorrow," Evie said heading off.

"Zac," Melody said.

"Whatever that place is, I'm connected to it," I said.

"Then I just have to be right next to you," Melody said cheekily.

"Damn, Mel, What the hell would I do without you," I said.

"I don't know plus I stick around here tonight, Mum said it was okay," Melody said.

"Okay, You can use one of my shirt's sure," I said.

"Thanks, I love you Zac," Melody said.

"Love you too, Mel," I said.

2 Hours later Melody got into one of my shirts and She wasn't going to sleep on the sofa so I said she could Snug up against me tonight, Which she didn't have a problem with.

We got in and Mel snuggled up against me and put her head on top of my chest and we Fell asleep, Just to wonder what will come next.

 **That's it, Stay Tuned, Love All of you, Teen Wolf Chapter going up after this, Stay safe.**

 **PEACE!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

(Zac POV)

I woke up to see Melody still asleep on my chest and still snuggled into my side.

"Melody, Wake up Baby," I said.

"What?" Melody said.

"Mel, you need to wake up," I said.

"Fine, Zac, I'm up, Love you," Melody said.

"Love you too, Mel," I said.

"Want to get up get something to eat and has a swim," Melody said.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said getting up and Melody went to the Bathroom to get changed and I pulled on a T-Shirt and Shorts

Then Melody came out and I see her still wearing my top.

"Mind if I wear this?" Mel asked.

"Yes, of Course, Plus you look beautiful in that," I said.

Then we went to the fridge and pulled out a box of Prawns.

Then we go and Sit down on the Sofa and start eating them while Watching The New Star Trek Discovery series.

Just Before We Finish eating them, Mum Comes in.

"Hey Mum," I said.

"Hey Lauren," Melody said.

"Morning Zac, Melody, You stay last night?" Mum asked.

"Yes," Melody said.

"Oh, Okay, That's fine. Zac, Me and Your Dad heading downtown, You and Melody want to come?" Mum said.

"No, We going to Meetup with Evie, After this finishes," I said.

"No Problem, You 2 be Safe got it," Mum said.

"We will, Lauren," Melody said then Mum left and Closed the Door.

Then we hear the Car leave and 5 mins after We finished the Prawns and Watching the Episode we were Watching for Star Trek Discovery.

Then We headed out and Jumped off the dock and once Our Tails Formed We sped off to Mako to our spot.

Once we got there, We swam around Holding each other's Hand the Whole way around. It never stops being Beautiful.

We decided to swim back to mine, So we Sped off back to mine and pulled ourselves and Dried our tails before We went back into the house and Melody got her Bag and I got my Phone and Wallet and we Went to meet up with Evie which She will be at the docks.

XXX

We found her and Sneaked up behind and I covered her eyes then we Said: "Surprise, Guess Who?"

"If it isn't my 2 friends I start screaming," Evie said. Then we uncovered her Eyes. "Oh, Lucky Me,"

We laughed a bit and walked on.

"So We were thinking," I said.

"That can be Dangerous," Evie said.

"And you only have seen the downside of having a tail," I said.

"We want to show you the good side," Melody said.

"Is there one?" Evie said.

"Yes, and It is time you saw it," I said.

"No, Thanks," Evie said.

"Evie, I always only could do it by myself, Then Zac Fell in that moon Pool Changed that, Come on, It would be Great, Just like it would be if your went Scuba, Just without the gear," Melody said.

"I can't, Plus I need to get going, See you 2 later," Evie said.

"Bye Evie," We said then she left.

"Is she ever going to let it go and come with us," Melody said.

"Don't know, Plus you know how she goes she has her mind made up," I said.

"Yeah, Come on Let's go back to mine," Melody said.

"Yeah, come on," I said.

We headed on up to Mel's House and we get there seeing Erik.

"Hey Erik," We said.

"Hey Zac, Melody," Erik said.

And we headed on in. and Down to the Grotto to see Ondina walked up.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"Erik asked for her," Serena said.

"What's up?" Mimmi said.

"Nothing, Trying to Evie to see the good side but no luck," I said.

"Yet," Melody said.

2 Hours later

Melody and I were at mine then Evie showed up and we headed out for a swim and went the same way we did when it was just Me and Melody.

We could see that she was really enjoying it.

Once we finished we headed towards the Moon Pool.

Once we got there we surfaced and Melody and I said " Told you,"

"Yeah, I know," Evie said. "It was awesome,"

"Like it was is," Melody added.

"You okay?" Evie asked.

"Go away," Ondina said.

"Okay, I know that voice anywhere, What's wrong?" I said.

"Nothing, Can't you land people stay on land," Ondina said.

"Want us to get one of the others then?"Melody asked.

"No, I don't want to see anyone," Ondina said.

"Tell us what's wrong?" I said.

"It can't be that bad," Melody said.

"He saw me," Ondina said.

"Wait, who?" I said.

"Erik, He saw my tail," Ondina said then swam out of the Moon Pool.

"We need to tell the other," Melody said.

"Yeah, Come on," I said.

"I head back to work, See if Erik told anyone yet," Evie said.

"Be careful," We said then she left and we headed to her house Moonpool and Pulled ourselves out and saw Mimmi and Serena headed upstairs and towards the Door.

By Time we caught up with them was 2 mins outside Melody' House.

"Hey!" Melody said making the 2 turn around.

"We need to talk Now," I said.

"What wrong?" Serena asked.

"Ondina," Melody said.

"What happened?" Mimmi said.

"Erik, He saw Ondina tail, We came just as soon as we heard and Ondina left," I said.

"We thought she came back here," Melody said.

"We haven't seen her," Serena said.

"We need to find her," Mimmi said.

"Yes, We do but where is she?" Melody said.

"I knew her the longest," Mimmi said.

"Okay, Here's whats happening, Mimmi you go to every place you know where Ondina will go, Evie is back at the Cafe making sure he hasn't told anyone yet and the rest of us head back to the Grotto," I said.

"Alright," All of us said.

"Miami, Once you find her, go back to the moon pool till she is calm enough to come back to the Grotto," I said.

"Already planned on do that," Mimmi said before making sure no one was around and jumped into the water and sped off.

Then, Melody, Serena and I headed back to the Grotto.

Once we got there we stay there for a bit just hoping Mimmi could find Ondina.

XXX

Then after a couple of hours, Mimmi showed up.

"You find her?" I asked.

"Yeah, She is going to talk to Erik, Trying to convince him not to say anything," Mimmi said.

"Let's hope it works," Melody said.

"Yea, for all of us," Melody said.

XXX

After another hour. Ondina came in.

"We have another problem," Ondina said.

"What?" I asked.

"Erik, he's a merman," Ondina said.

"What! You sure?" The girls jumped in.

"Yes, I saw his tail," Ondina said.

"So He can't tell anyone, because it would blow his secret also," Melody said.

"Meaning you can stay," Mimmi said.

"Yes," Ondina said.

"Great," Serena said.

After that Melody got my hand and brought me to her room and got out of her Clothes and grabbed one of her Dresses.

"Can you zip me up Zac," Melody said.

"Always," I said getting the zip and pulling it up and after another 10 mins, we headed for the Cafe to listen to Serena sing.

After that, I walked Melody back to hers and Kissed her, Before she went in and I Headed home.

Once I was home, I got changed into my PJ's and locked the door and played a couple of games of Cod Black ops 3 then went to bed.

 **That's This chapter done, More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned, Love Y'all,**

 **PEACE!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

(Zac POV)

I woke up and I got up and Changed before I went over and turned on my TV and PS4, While I was waiting for it to start up I went to the fridge and pulled out a box of Prawns. And I ate them Before I headed out the Door and Towards Melody's Place.

When I got to Melody's.

Melody was Waiting by her Front Door.

"Hey," Melody said.

"Hey, Ready?" I said.

"Always Come on," Melody said.

Then we headed to her place and To the grotto and towards the Pool.

Once we got there, We jumped in and Let our Tails form and Then we Shot off towards Mako to where we Always when for our morning swim.

Once we Swam around our spot we headed to our part of the Island where Mel and I pull ourselves out of the water and Next to each other.

"That never gets old," I said.

"Nope and It never well, Zac," Melody said.

"I could always do this with you," I said.

"Me too, Zac," Mel said. "But what if we get found out, What then?"

"We Swim off Somewhere together," I said.

"You would really do that for me?" Melody said.

"Yea, Always for you Mel," I said.

"We should go and Meet Evie at the Cafe," Melody said.

"Yeah, Let's go, But I could jump lay here and watch you the whole time," I said.

"I know, Come on, Let's not keep Evie waiting," Melody said.

Then we pulled ourselves back into the water and Shot off towards Her's So we could go and Dry off and Melody grabbed her bag and we headed to the Cafe to meet Evie.

Once we get to the Cafe Evie is waiting for us and we met up with her and Head into the Cafe where I see Cam.

How can this prick just do that to me, He could have killed Melody and the Others from just being a jealous asshole.

"I'll be with you guys in a sec," David said.

"Nice day," Cam said.

Then Mel Grabbed me hand no doubt knowing what I was thinking.

"Yeah," I said.

"Catch you later," Cam said then left.

"You okay?" Mel said.

"Yeah," I said.

"When are you 2 going to work it out?" Evie said.

"What?" I said.

"Well, you know, What happened on, Mako," Evie said.

"There's nothing to talk about," I said.

"Okay, What can I get you guys?" David asked.

"The usual to go, Thanks," Evie said.

XXX

Mel and I just finished and Then Erik came over.

"Hey, Zac, Melody, Can I get you something before I finish up?" Erik said.

"We good, Erik, Thanks," Melody said.

"Let's go, Mel," I said.

And We left and headed to mine and Played On the PS4 and went on Black ops for a Bit before we Sat Down and Watched Iron Man 1,2 and 3.

Then Mum came in.

"Hey, Zac, Melody," Mum said.

"Hey, Mum," I said.

"Hey, Lauren," Mel said.

"What you to doing today?" Mum asked.

"We were just about to watch more of that Star Trek Series since we haven't in a while so we can Catch up on it," I said.

"Well, Wouldn't keep you, Be careful you 2," Mum said.

"Well do," We said and Mum left and We switched to Netflix and Started to Watch Star Trek Discovery from Episode 3.

XXX

We ended up finished watching the Season 1 on Episode 9 Halfway through the series.

Then we Decided to Go for another Swim and Went out to the Dock and Jumped in after checking no one was watching.

Once our Tails Formed, We head along the Coast till the Beach and Then we Started swimming to Mako, Slow For a bit and Then we just wanted to get there, So with a Nod, we Decided To speed up and We raced each other To Mako and Then we slowed down and Surfaced.

"That was Great," I said.

"We should go to the Moonpool," Melody said.

Then went under and swam nice and Slow towards The Moon Pool Entrance and we ended up holding each other's hand before we went in and Surfaced and we found No one in there so we Just Sat on the Edge and Just I wrapped my arms around Melody and We just ended up watching the Day play out and Then We Fell asleep,

XXX

When we woke up we Headed back to mine and Melody Text Rita and Saying she was Staying with me tonight and Tomorrow Night since it's a Full moon.

So we went in and got changed. I got into a pair of Bottoms and Melody used one of my shirt's and We watched The Top Gear Specials. Which took us To 22.30 When we finished and Then We went to Bed.

"Night Melody," I said.

"Night Zac, Love you," Mel said.

"Love you too, Mel," I said.

and Mel Cuddled in tight and we fell asleep and Hoping Tomorrow I would have it under control again.

 **That's all for this one guys.**

 **Sorry, it was Short.**

 **But More in the Next one**

 **Promise on that.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe Guys.**

 **PEACE!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

(Zac POV)

The Full Moon was tonight and Melody was staying with me.

I got up changed and Met Melody for our swim, Like we always do.

Then we went back to mine and Played something to get my Mind off it.

We got a call from Evie wanting to talk with us.

We told her to come round to mine and we talk about whatever it is.

"Is there any way to stop it?" Evie said.

"We stay indoors, out of the moon light," I said.

"There's another way but doesn't work for first time full moons," Melody said.

"Hey, Don't worry, You got us with you," I said.

"Zac's right," Melody said.

Then The door opened and Dad walked in.

"Come right in," I said.

"Hello, Evie, Melody," Dad said.

"Dr. Blakely," Evie said.

"Robert," Melody said.

"You got a search warrant?" I joked.

"I'm looking for my open water lures," Dad said.

I went to where they were and passed them to him.

"You going fishing?" I said.

"You haven't forgotten again, Have you?" Dad said. "Our annual camping trip to Mako?"

"That's this weekend?" I said.

"Mmm-Hmm," Dad said. "The forecast is for blue skies and calm seas,"

"But," I said.

"No buts," Dad said.

"Dad, I have plans with Mel, Tonight," I said.

"The three of us are going camping and we're going to have a great time," Dad said.

"Three of us?" I said.

"You, me and Cam," Dad said.

"Cam?" I said.

"It's high time the both of you got over whatever happened between you," Dad said.

"Dad, Me and Mel have plans," I said.

"OKay, WE still have the other tent," Dad said.

"Then Mel can come to make sure me and Cam don't knock heads," I said.

"OKay fine, I guarantee this will be a weekend none of us will forget," Dad said. Then leaves.

"That's what I'm worried about," I said.

"Hey, You got me okay, I keep more than a eye on you if I have too," Melody said.

"Thanks, Evie, What you gong to do," I said.

"Quiet night indoors," Evie said.

"Okay," Melody said. " I go let mum know and get stuff together," She said then lefted.

Evie not too long after.

I ended up getting my rucksack out and Start to grab some clothes and things for it. I nervous as hell. At least I have Melody coming with me. Mel will keep a eye out for me always.

I was about halfway through packing I got a knock on the door.

It was Cam and said something about Erik.

"Why did you ask Erik," I said.

"I didn't. He suggested it," Cam said.

"Well, you should have said no," I said.

"Are you worried he's going to discover whatever it is that you're keeping to yourself?" Cam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said.

"You found something on Mako," Cam said.

He is really starting to piss me off again.

"You and those fish chicks," Cam said.

I said nothing.

"Come on, man, share," Cam said.

"Yeah, Last time I did that, You nearly killed Melody, Not a damn chance," I said.

"I know I was stupid, But Erik's a genuine fish boy. Whatever's there, it can't hurt to have an expert along," Cam said.

"I don't need Erik's help, Or yours," I said. Keeping my cool.

Then Cam left and Dad came in said it was time to go. I said I was Meeting Melody and We find a way there, since they took the gear.

When Dad and Cam left, I head to Melody's place.

Once I got there, I went to the door only to have Melody already coming out with her back pack and we headed to where we were going to me Dad and Then Back here and Swim out to Mako together.

XXX

Once we got back we headed straight to the grotto and to the pool and Jumped in and let our tails form and swim out and sped off to Mako. Only to stop and when we were close enough We Grabbed each others hand and Swam along to the shore where Dad wouldn't see us and we can dry off.

Once we got to the stop we saw the stuff already off the boat and on shore and possible on the camp site. We swam under again and got to the place and Pulled ourselves out of the water and used our powers to dry our tails off.

Just after our legs came back Erik showed up and we headed to the campsite. Erik was behind us while Mel had her head on my shoulder as we walked there.

Once we got there Dad saw us.

"Oh, nice of you 3 to show up after we've done all the work," Dad said.

"We got stuck on a sandbar," I said.

"My fault. I'm not familiar with these waters, I'm Erik, Thanks for letting me come along, Dr. Blakely." Erik said.

"You're more than welcome, Good to see you made it safe Melody," Dad said.

"Got Zac, to keep me safe," Mel said.

"But I don't see why you had to borrow another boat," Dad said. "There was plenty of room in ours,"

"5 passengers and all that gear. It's not safe, Dad," I said.

"Hmm, Well, seeing as Cam and I lugged all the gear, you 3 can set up the tents, What do you say, Cam? Shall we go and catch some dinner?" Dad said.

"Sounds good," Cam said before they left.

"You may have convinced my dad that you're a happy camper, But I'm not buying," I said.

"Me too," Mel said.

"You're here to see what happens when the moon jumps me," I said.

"It doesn't hurt to have someone watching your back," Erik said.

I grabbed mine and Mel's tent.

"If I need any help, I'll let you know," I said.

"As for watching his back, I can do it much better than you can," Mel said.

Then we set up the tent and got our stuff inside and When to work on Dad's while Erik did his.

XXX

Hours later me and Melody just finished eating and I felt the moon rise and I moved over.

Then Mel came behind me and Grabbed my hand.

"You okay?" Mel said.

"Yeah, It's started," I whispered the last bit so Dad wouldn't hear it.

Then it hit me and I saw Mako and the chamber and I ended up walking off.

XXX

Next thing I knew I was in the chamber with Melody looking at me and Saw I was out of it again and grabbed my hand and we left and headed to our spot on the bench and sat down.

"You okay?" Mel said.

"No, I hate this, Blanking out, I didn't hurt you did I?" I said.

"No Zac, you didn't," Mel said cuddled into my side and Filled me in on what happened and About Evie, Damn I was glad I didn't hurt her either, Even if we aren't together again.

We ended up sleeping on the bench and Saw the Sun starting to come up and we headed back before Dad woke up and Acted like we got back just after he fell asleep.

"Where were you three last night?" Dad said.

"We strayed off the trail and got lost, Had to wait till it was light enough to find our way back," Erik said.

"You should had the Doc's Star Nav App," Cam said.

Damn smart ass.

Then Mel brought over a cup of tea and had one for herself and Sat down next to me after passing it over.

Then Erik came over and Sat down.

"What's the deal with you and that place?" Erik said.

"No Idea," Mel said.

"I don't know," I said. "I can't remember much about what happened,"

"Whatever it is, That place is Dangerous," Erik said.

"No shit, We got to find a way to stop that place once and for all," I said.

"You don't have to deal with it on your own," Erik said.

"He isn't alone, He has me, Always will," Mel said.

"Let me help you figure it out," Erik said. "Take your time, I won't be going anywhere,"

Then Erik left and Then We Got everything ready for the next night all set up and It was great and Mel and I went to our tent and Fell asleep waiting for the next day.

But we were packing up then and Headed home, But my mind couldn't help but wonder what's next.

Next day we packed up and Headed home ant we met up with Evie and Filled her in on everything and the 3 of us don't trust Erik enough yet.

 **That's all for this one.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Stay tuned and Safe.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**

 **Till next time.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

(ZAC POV)

I woke up and remembered that we have School today.

I got up and Changed before I went to the fridge and lifted a box of prawns out and just switched on the TV.

After 5 mins, My door opened and Mel came in.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, Zac," Melody said. Come over and Sat down next to me Then Kissed me before she stole a prawn.

"Hey, Hunger much," I said.

"Well, Got Mum, and Serena. But also 2 more who eats it like nothing, Plus this way get to spend more time with you, Now you just going to sit there or put those in your bag and we go for a Swim and back before we need to go to school," Melody said.

"I'm in," I said putting them in my bag and we left and Jumped into the dock after checking no one was around and sped off to our normal spot which is still the best place we been and sped off back to mine and Dried off before we grabbed our bags and the rest of the prawns and headed towards School. Eating the Prawns along the way.

Once we got there we got Everything we needed from our lockers and went to Class. Which went well for a bit then We saw Mimmi being here also.

We headed over to her after Class finished.

"Mimmi, What are you doing here?" I said.

"I wanted to see what land School was like," Mimmi said.

"Well, you have but you need to go, Mimmi, If they find out you don't belong here they may find out," Melody said.

"Oh, Wait You 2 need to see this," Mimmi said.

"What," I said.

"This," Mimmi said pulling out a USB stick.

"What's on it?" Melody said.

"Erik, Took photo's of that Chamber, I took this before He noticed," Mimmi said.

I took it. "Meet me around Mine after This, We go through it see what we can figure out," I said.

"Okay," Mimmi said.

Then we headed to go to next class which was Science and Melody and I thought that Mimmi left but showed up in Science with Erik.

The Class was a Nightmare. We got lucky and we tried again to get Mimmi to go before it was too late.

But it already was, Ms. Trumble already found out and made sure Mimmi was there when we were.

Mel and I got a sits close to each other.

"We need to tell Mum," Melody said.

"I know, But how?" I said.

"We find a way, Just wait for it," Melody said.

After about 5 mins, Trumble was trying to rat Mimmi's cage. Before she asked someone to get The principle.

"I'll Go," I said.

After whispering to Mel To keep an eye on Mimmi.

Then I head straight for Rita's office.

Once I got there I knock the door.

"Come," Rita said.

"Sorry, Mrs. Santos but This is urgent," I said.

Rita can tell it was bad.

"Of course, Excuse me," Rita said to her guest I think and we went outside and Rita closed the door.

"Zac, What is it?" Rita said.

"It's Mimmi, She here, and Trumble, Trying hard to break her down. She knows that Mimmi is your niece, Mel is keep an eye when Trumble asked David to get you but," I said.

"I got to it just in time, Come on," Rita said.

Then we headed back to the class.

"Oh, Principal Santos, I'm sorry to interrupt your Full schedule, But I have some concerns about your Niece, I understand she's being Home schooled," Trumble said.

"While she is visiting, yes," Rita said.

As I sat back down next to Melody.

"Well, I have to say I'm shocked at her lack of basic scientific knowledge," Trumble said. "However, My greater concern is that your decision to home school her while your Daughter attends here,"

"What my Mother does, Ms Trumble isn't your concern," Mel said.

"Maybe so, But still," Trumble said.

"But Nothing, Ms. Trumble you not Mimmi or Melody's Parent or guardian, Which means you got no say on how they are school, With respect of course," I said.

"Thank you Zac, How I educate My niece, and Daughter is my business, Ms. Trumble, Neither is a matter of the school board, or for you," Rita said.

"Well, We see about that," Trumble said.

"Ms. Trumble I hope that is not a threat, Since you know my policy about threats in this school," Rita said.

"Of Course not, Principal Santos," Trumble said then knock a beaker of water over Mimmi and Rita which Cause them to go out fast after Rita said "Good, Then Good day, Mimmi come," They got out fast and completely out of site.

After Class Melody and I went looking for her and Mimmi, But they weren't in Rita's office.

Then.

"OW!" Mimmi voice said.

"Mimmi, Is that you?" I said.

"Yes, Me and Rita," Mimmi said.

"Alright.

"OW! Melody get off my Tail," Rita said.

"Sorry Mum, Zac we need to get them out of here," Melody said.

"But where?" I said.

"Over there," Melody said pointing to shed.

"Nice, Rita is get you there then Mimmi," I said.

"No Zac, you and Mel get Mimmi there first then Me," Rita said.

No one was around as we moved Mimmi and Rita we just got in when Trumble came round.

"Zac, Melody have you seen Principal Santos?" Trumble said.

"No, No since she left the classroom," I said.

"Fine, I find her later then," Trumble said then left.

Then Mimmi and Rita came back completely dry.

"You 2 okay?" I said.

"Just fine, Zac," Rita said.

"Fine," Mimmi said.

"Let's get out of here, Before she comes back," Mel said.

We got out and headed back to Mine While Rita went to see the others at the grotto.

"Okay here we go," I said.

Putting in the flash drive and opened up the files.

"See," Mimmi said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Let's work out what they are first," Mel said.

"Okay let go," I said.

We ended up spending the whole hour trying to work out the symbols. and took a break. Headed for Mel's house and Ended up having some of that Sea Sponge Cordial.

Which tasted Really good.

Then Evie came in and Gave Mimmi her old Laptop.

Which of Course made her happy and we ended up getting a laugh.

Then after a bit I had to go Home and ended up getting my homework finished and Eat some food before getting Changed and headed to bed.

At least 1 thing was going to be okay now, and Mimmi and Rita were safe.

But 1 thing went through my mind as I was about to fall asleep.

What the hell is next.

 **That's all for this chapter. More to follow.**

 **Stay safe and Tuned.**

 **Love Y'all.**

 **PEACE!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

(ZAC POV)

It's been a couple of Days since the Full moon, And another 5 days since what happened at School.

I was Already up and Dressed. When I heard and Knock on the door and it opens to reveal Melody coming in.

"Hey Mel," I said.

"Hey Zac," Melody said.

Then Melody came over and Kissed me then I end up kissing her back. Before we Ended up Sitting down on the Sofa. Then we broke apart.

"So Want to go Swimming with me, Zac?" Melody said.

"Yeah, Let's go," I said Grabbing her hand and go out and After we had a look out for anyone We jumped in and Let our Tails form and Sped off towards Mako.

Once we slowed down I swam close to Mel and Grabbed her hand and We Swam towards our spot where we go for our Swim in the mornings. A Beautiful as it always been. Fish swimming around, Turtles. Then we went to our spot on the Beach where no one is goes and Pull ourselves out of the Water and lay next to each other, Then Mel pushed her closer to me before she cuddled into me which ended up with Mel's Tail and Mine completely touching which I can't say I don't like it, But I actually Love it.

"You alright?" Melody said.

"Yeah, I could spend all day out here with you," I said.

"Like this," Melody pointing to her Tail and all.

"All the Time, Mel, Plus you look absolutely Beautiful like this," I said.

"Thanks, Have to say like you like that too," Melody said pointing at my tail.

"Thanks if they would let us," I said.

"I won't give them a choice, They not taking this away from you, From us, Plus kind of like you being like this, I don't have to be alone anymore, Plus I love you," Melody said.

"Love you too, Mel," I said.

"Come on why did we head back, Play something," Melody said.

"Yeah, let's go," I said that as mine and Mel's tail just finishing drying and our legs came back.

We got up and ran into the water and dive into the water then just a sec later our tails formed and we sped off back to Mine. just before we get there Mel was in front of me then went full speed and got in front of her and won before we surfaced.

"I had you," Melody said.

"Of course, you were Mel," I said.

Then we looked around and found out it was all clear. We climbed up and dried off and our legs came back, Then We got up and headed into my place and put on the PS4 and started up 7 Days to die and made a map. We were actually loving it then we got a knock on the door so I saved it as the door opened showing Ondina.

"I need your help, Both of you," Ondina said.

"Why?" Melody said.

"We've already been out Searching but so far, There's no sign of her, Neppy's young and she doesn't know your world not like you do Melody, I realize it's a big thing to ask, and we're not exactly." Ondina said.

"Of course we help you," I said.

"What's the plan?" Mel said.

"We split up, Me and Mel take South. You guys head North, We'll meet up in 2 hours, back at Rita's" I said.

Then we left and after we checked and no one was there we jump in and let our tails form and head off looking for Neppy.

XXX

Me and Mel found her but some boys were about to see her so we shared a look and made it look like a shark has came in and scared them off before Me and Mel surfaced next to her.

"Neppy," I said.

"You're the Merman," Neppy said.

"It's okay, He's with me to help you," Mel said.

"Get away from me and her," Neppy said.

"Listen, Zac, fine to be around plus his my boyfriend," Mel said.

"Neppy, If you stay here, You'll get caught, Do you want to spend the rest of your life in a tank being peered at by land people" I said.

Neppy shook her head.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Melody said reaching out for her. Neppy grabbed her hand and we headed back to Rita's and We got everything sorted out.

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble," Neppy said.

"Well, you are a handful," Ondina said.

"Says you," I said and we ended up laughing.

Of course wanted to safe and try help but she was too young to be here so Ondina took her back and Neppy said she wouldn't to the council about ours secrets.

Then they left and I was heading upstairs and Mel asked Rita something then came behind me saying to wait a min til she gets some things together since She as able to stay the night and I had no problem with it so I waited and when she came back with a bag on her shoulder we headed back to my place and where we got some Dinner which was Lobster and then Mel changed into a pair of shorts she brought and was wear my shirt she wore the last time she was sleeping here.

We spend the rest on 7 Days to Die on our map surviving and living beating the Zombies to death. Before we headed to bed and Mel snuggled into me.

"Love you Zac," Melody said.

"Love you too, Mel," I said before we kissed and then we layed back down and before we knew it fell asleep waiting for what was the next thing we got to do

 **That's All for this one.**

 **Sorry it is short wasn't much Zac scenes to write more.**

 **But Anyway, Thanks for reading and Stay Safe and Tuned.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

(Zac POV)

We had one hell of a time dealing with David only seeing Evie's tail, hopefully today it wouldn't be bad.

We had to use Cam to fake a image so David well stop looking for Evie. Because Mel ended up sleeping at mine for the swimming pool for 5 mins. when Mum and Dad wasn't here.

Melody was on her way round and I was finishing up with this assignment When there was a knock on my door.

"It's open," I said and Mel and Evie came in.

"You said you be ready," Evie said.

"Just finishing of this assignment," I said.

"Well, you had a whole week to do that," Evie said.

"I know. I work better when I'm panicking," I said.

"Too damn right," Melody said.

"Well, hurry up, Rita and I have a meeting with the new director of the Marine Park," Evie said.

"What for?" I said.

"Well, Rita persuaded him to sponsor a Marine Biology elective and I'm writing an article encouraging students to sign up," Evie said.

"Good luck with that," I said.

Then I was finished with my English Assignment.

"I am done," I said. "Any idea what this guy is like?"

"Judging bu the number of degrees he's got he's probably, like, 100 years old," Evie said.

I got up and packed my laptop.

"Finally, Plus brought some breakfast with me," Melody said showing me a box of prawns.

"Sweet," I said.

Then we head but Evie had to rush ahead as Mel and I was eating the prawns. As we were just at school, we had already finished our Breakfast and headed into school for our lessons.

XXX

At lunch we were told about this field-trip to the Marine centre which was happening tomorrow. Then after school we head back to mine for a bit and then out of nowhere Rita called Mel saying that She could stay at mine tonight and she see us tomorrow at the Marine Centre.

"So what should we do?" Melody said.

"How about we play something," I said.

"Well, why not we have already finished our home work," Melody said.

And I started up my PS4 and loaded up Black ops 3 and we went on Multiplayer for a couple of matches on Team Death-match, Search and Destroy and Gun Game. Then we play a game of Zombies on the Gaint which we ended up getting to round 60 and we had all the perks and I had a Packed a Punched BRM, Dingo and semi auto sniper. which took us up to 7 Pm and Then we loaded up Bad Boys 2 movie.

But before I got changed into my PJ's shorts and a red T-shirt. And Mel took my t-shirt she had and a same coloured pair of shorts.

After we finished Bad Boy 2 It was around 11 Pm and We headed to bed and fell asleep after we told each other that we loved each other and fell asleep.

XXX

The next morning, Me and Mel woke up and we grabbed some Tuna and Prawns for breakfast and then made sure we had everything need for today, Before we headed out and Made sure no one was watching us and we jumped into the our tails formed we then sped off towards Mako and Swam around it. Then we head back to mine to grab our bags and Then we headed to Meet up with everyone at the Marine Park.

XXX

"Okay, Listening up, Everyone," Rita said. "I need you all to remember that you are representing the school today, so I need you all on your best behaviour, I'm looking at you, Cam,"

"What? I didn't do anything," Cam said.

"It's early," Rita said Making me, Mel and Evie laugh a bit. "Come on, Everyone,"

But not long after we started walking around Rita started to act a bit weird even for me, Mel and Evie. And we ended up chasing her and she was in the water next to a dolphin which she found out that the dolphin was pregnant. And what ever was wrong with Rita came off. After that and the trip ended, Rita headed back to her place.

While Mel and I went back to mine. Once we were there, Mel and I did what Homework we had. Mostly Maths, History, IT, Science, Bio and more English.

After we finished them, We went onto PS and Start on Call Of Duty World War 2 played 3 missions on Campaign, Then Played Team Death Match for 5 matches then Played War for at least 10 Matches. Then after We played Zombies, Which was fun as anything.

But Not long after that, Mel phone went off and she had to go home.

"See you tomorrow, Love you," Mel said kissing me before heading for the door.

"Yeah, Love you too," I said.

"I know that," Mel said.

"How about we find a movie to watch," I said.

"Look whats on at the movies, Be round tomorrow, For our swim," Mel said Smiling.

"Always," I said and Then Mel left heading out the door with her bag and closed the door behind her.

I got my Laptop out and loaded up what Movies was being showed in Cinemas.

Which was:

Mad Max Fury Road

The Martian

Ant-Man

Jurassic World

Star Wars The Force Awakens

Avengers Age of Ultron

Fast and Furious 7

The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2

Terminator Genisys

I sent Mel a text on what Movies was on.

I wanted to See Fast and Furious 7, Terminator Genisys, The Martian.

Mel sent a text back saying that she was wanting to see Jurassic World, The Hunger Games Mockingjay Part 2 and Avengers Age of Ultron.

So I look what the times for the movies we want to watch and found out that the were on at time when one another Finished meaning we could have a Movie day.

So I shot a back to Mel to see if she was up for it. And not long after she sends a text back that she was in.

So We were meeting up tomorrow for a swim at 9:30 and then off to the movies for 10:30.

 **That's all of this one,**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay Tuned**

 **Stay safe.**

 **I know that this one was short.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

(Zac POV)

It was just 2 days before the Full moon, And Mel, came round just after I woke up and got ready. So we could go for our swim, like we always do in the morning. Then we headed over to Evie's since we didn't have school or anything else to did.

When we got there, Evie was had 2 Sun chairs out and she was laying on one.

"Hey," Mel and I said.

"Hey, Zac, Mel," Evie said.

"Hey, How come there are only 2 sun chairs out," Mel said.

"All, we had plus no doubt you and Zac would just lay on the same one anyway," Evie said.

"She has a Point," I said.

Then Mel elbowed me, making me wince a bit.

Then we headed over and I got on first so Mel could just lay on top, Like she as ways do. And Me and Mel put our Sunglasses back on again and just relaxed in the sun, Letting the rays of the sun just hit us.

XXX

Then long after Evie's Dad comes over.

"Hey, Dad, What are you doing?" Evie said.

"Business is quiet, so I thought I'd take care of a few things around the house," Evie's Dad said.

"Need a hand, Mr. McLaren?" I said.

"That'd be great, kids," Evie's dad said. "With the 4 of us on it, we'll be done in a jiffy,"

"Thanks for volunteering us," Evie said.

"I'm with Zac on this one, Don't want to just sit around," Mel said.

"What can I say? I'm a generous guy," I said.

"This is the best kind of job for a sunny day," Evie's dad said. "We get to keep cool while we work,"

"What is it exactly," Evie said.

"A watering system," Evie's dad said.

"Great," Mel said.

XXX

Evie went to talk to her Dad was we kept going with it.

"You know, I won't be liking this when it is done," Mel said.

"Me too, Last thing we need is Evie's Dad finding out," I said.

"Yeah, And the Council too," Mel said.

"Not the mention, Mimmi and Ondina," I said.

"And Mum," Mel said.

Then Evie came back over.

"So, What are we going to do when he figures it out and turns it on?" Evie said.

"Got any umbrellas?" I said.

"Not helping,Zac," Evie said.

Making me and Mel laugh a bit.

"It's okay, We'll work it out," Mel said.

XXX

"Steve from Michigan says, I got this home and was up and running in an hour. Marjorie says, Simplest sprinkler system ever. These guys must work for NASA cause I can't figure it out," Evie's Dad said which made me and Mel laugh a bit. "Look, Let's do a test on the pipes anyway. We'll see if there's any leaks,"

We ended up just heading up to where the Sun Chairs was.

"What's up with you?" Evie's dad said.

"Nothing," Evie said.

"Mum and I couldn't even keep you away from the sprinkler when you were little," Evie's dad said. "You'd play under it for hours,"

Mel and I laughed a bit.

"Well, I'm a little more grown up now, Dad," Evie said. "Anyway, its lunch time, anyone for toasted sandwiches,"

"Sounds great, We'll give her a hand," Mel said grabbed me.

XXX

When we got back, Evie's Dad was ready to turn it on for a test.

"Here we go," Evie's Dad said.

Then turned on the water. And it was working. Making Mel, Me and Evie laugh.

"Lift Off," Evie's dad said.

Then I don't know what happened but it was like something was in my head, Like it was trying to show me something, But what. I ended up letting it in, and I saw a lobster, then I could feel fear, but from who. Then I saw this guy and through a pair of Sun glass, was Mimmi.

Then I felt a hand being placed on both my Shoulders and tun to see Evie and Mel there.

"Zac, What's wrong?" They said.

"Mel, Come on, tell you on the way, Back later, Evie," I said as Mel and I went off.

"What's going on Zac?" Mel said.

"I saw something," I said.

"Mako," Mel said.

"No, I saw something, Through Mimmi," I said.

"What?" Mel said.

"I know, I can't even explain it, But I could feel her fear," I said.

XXX

"He can't go," I hear Mimmi shout.

"Why?" A voice said.

"Zac, isn't that Joe's voice," Mel said.

"Yeah," I said.

"My ring is in the Van!" Mimmi said.

"We need to stop that van," I said.

We hear the engine start. Then Me and Mel do something to it to stop it long enough to get Mimmi and her ring.

Then We cloak and head in.

"I get Mimmi," I said.

"I get the Ring," Mel said.

I headed over to Mimmi.

"Mimmi," I said when I was close enough. Before decloaking.

"How did you know I was here?" Mimmi said.

"Later, let's go." I said.

Then Mimmi placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I have to get my moon ring," Mimmi said.

"You mean this one," Mel said decloaking.

"Come on," I said as us 3 cloaked and ran off towards Mel's dropping the cloak when no one was around.

XXX

We got back to Mel's place and We told Rita what happened.

"How did you know where Mimmi was?" Ondina said.

"I had a vision," I said.

"Like when you saw the merman chamber?" Serena said.

"Not exactly," I said. "This time, I was seeing through Mimmi's eyes, I saw what you were seeing, I could even feel how scared you were,"

"I had visions too," Mimmi said. "That's how I knew you were in the merman chamber last full moon,"

"So the connection between you 2 isn't new?" Rita said.

"Why is this happening?" I said.

"Mako must be giving you more powers than you realize," Ondina said.

"That has to be it, Right?" I said.

Then I saw Mimmi and Rita nod.

I end up checking my watch.

"I got head, So y'all later," I said.

Then Headed for the door.

"Zac," Mel said.

"Hey," I said.

"Be careful," Mel said.

"I will, Love you," I said.

"Love you too," Mel said.

I kissed her before heading out back home.

(Melody POV)

As soon as Zac leaves I head to Mum's room.

"Mum," I said.

"Yes, Melody," Mum said.

"What is it? What is happening to Zac?" I said.

"I don't know yet, Melody, But we figure it out," Mum said.

"Mum, Remember when Zac first start the lessons he catched on it really quick, Like it was instinct to him," I said.

"I saw it too, But I don't know, yet," Mum said.

"You sure he will be okay?" I said.

"Yes, I do," Mum said.

"I heading to be, Mum," I said.

"Night, Sweetheart," Mum said.

"Night Mum, I said before heading to my room.

(Zac POV)

I just got home, But 1 thing was going through my mind. If Mako was giving me more powers, why wait till not, I could of got them When Lyla and Nixie was still here.

Then I remembered that Mel said I was catching onto the lesson really quickly.

I know she tell me if she knew something I didn't.

But I went and got changed for bed and Just layed down and fell asleep. Wondering what the hell is going to happen this full moon.

 **That's all for this Chapter.**

 **More to follow.**

 **Taking a bit of a different approach to the season Finale.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28.**

(Zac POV)

It was the night of a Full Moon and I was going to be staying with Mel, for it. Of course, my parents said it was fine and so did Rita.

I woke up like I was having a bad dream, about the chamber on Mako. Man that was one bad dream. I got up and got finished getting dressed, as there was a knock on the door.

"Yeah," I said. Then the door opened and saw Mel coming in.

"Hey," Mel said.

"Hey," I said as Mel got over to me.

Then Mel just hugged me, "You ready for tonight," She said.

"No, I really want to have it back under control again," I said.

"Me too, Zac," Mel said. "The others are gone to talk to Evie, so they can try get her to push through the full moon,"

"So she won't get moon stuck again," I said.

"Yeah, Any way you ready," Mel said.

"Yeah, Just want to check with Evie, before we go do our thing," I said.

"Come on, then," Mel said.

And we headed out and was walking towards the Cafe, Where we knew Evie was going to be. The way there Mel was just at my side the whole way there. Damn I love Mel so much, this whole tail thing just brought us even closer together.

When we got to the cafe we saw Serena and Mimmi talking with Evie.

"I really want to be able to control this," Evie said.

"So they filled you in then," I said.

"How'd you know about it," Evie said.

"I was there while they were talking about it," Mel said.

"You shouldn't be alone tonight, Not after last time," Evie said.

"We already have that sorted, We just need to get his stuff," Mel said.

"See got it covered," I said.

"Zac, could you give me a min with Evie," Mel said.

"Okay, be outside," I said before I kissed her and headed outside. Just when I got outside I headed over to the railing waiting for Mel.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turn to see Mimmi.

"You saw something this morning, Didn't you? A vision," Mimmi said. "I saw it too, The connection's getting stronger,"

"It was just a dream," I said. "It's nothing,"

"You sure," Mimmi said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," Mimmi said. "Be careful, just in case,"

"Plan on it," I said. Then Mimmi headed back in and Mel came out.

"What was that all about?" Mel said.

"Nothing, At least to worry about," I said. Then I grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go for a swim,"

"Yeah, Come on," Mel said as we started to run and a place where no one was and made sure of it before jumping into the water and letting our tails form and sped off towards Mako.

Once we got there, we swam around our spot which was completely Fantastic, we must of spend a good 2 hours just swimming around before we surfaced.

"We must of been down there for a good 2 hours," I said.

"I know, But it was just so perfect, Come on we better get back to yours and get the stuff packed," Mel said and we went under again and sped off towards mine. Once we got there, we made sure that no one was there and pulled ourselves out of the water and dried off with our powers and went in and packed up some Clothes, my laptop, PS4 and controllers. Then we headed over to Mel's place.

Once we got there, we went to Mel's room which was already set up for tonight and we left the stuff there and setup the PS4 onto the TV.

"Mel, We need to go there tonight," I said.

"What, Why?" Mel said.

"I need to see that place while it is activate, with you there, you can keep me centred so I see the place for real, and Me not under the moon," I said.

"What about the others," Mel said.

"We tell them what we find out," I said.

"You not going to keep this a secret from them," Mel said.

"No," I said.

"Okay," Mel said. "We head after they left, but if anyone is still here, we need to go, Quiet,"

"I know," I said.

XXX

The Moon was about to rise and Mel and I was already in where the Moon Pool in the grotto, we saw only Ondina and Serena in the grotto. We got gently into the water quiet enough but quick enough to get in before our tails formed and we went under and Sped off to Mako.

Once we got to Mako, we pull ourselves onto the beach and and Dried off our tails and I got up and help Mel onto her feet.

"Thanks," Mel said.

"You ready," I said.

"I should be asking you that," Mel said grabbing my hand and we headed towards the Merman Chamber entrance.

Once we got there, the Entrance wasn't open yet then I felt the Moon again.

"Zac, Hey, Focus on me," Mel said. Turning my head towards her.

Then I focused completely on her, and next thing I knew the Moon spell, passed for now.

"It's okay, It's gone for now," I said.

"You sure?" Mel said.

"Yeah," I said before I kissed her.

Mel moaned into the kissed but it was cut short as the Chamber entrance opened. "Damn," She said.

"Come on," I said still got her hand in mine.

Then we went in. Once we got to the main room I saw everything start up how water was going around the Trident symbol. And in the center. I went over to the what looked like the Control matrix for it. Then I saw some sort of vision of the moon over the Trident symbol.

"Zac, you still with me, Baby," Mel said.

"Yeah, still here," I said.

"Give it a try," Mel said.

"Okay, be careful," I said and I went for the symbol that looked like the ocean. but after that I could get it to stay on like the others did.

"What is it?" Mel said.

"It's like a pin code, but it something I have no idea," I said.

"If we can find out how this place runs maybe we will know just how dangerous it is," Mel said.

"I know, But we going have to figure it out," I said then I took out my phone and took a photo of the Control Matrix Panel with the symbols, So did Mel.

"What now," Mel said.

"Keeping trying," I said. I kept trying different symbols but only 2 of them but then it was cut short as Erik came in.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

"Came to check this out," Erik said.

"Well you have," I said.

"Move your hand away now," A women said.

"Got some nerve saying that, Even if finding out just how dangerous this place is," I said.

"Who's she?" Erik said.

Mel stayed next to me.

"Veridia, Head of the Mermaid Council," Ondina said.

"What are you doing here, Why help him?" Ondina said to Mel.

"We need to know just how dangerous this place is, and know what it takes to stop it," Mel said.

"There is a way, and I will not say again, Step away right now," Veridia said raising her hand at me,

"Back the hell off, Bitch," Mel said getting in front of me.

"Why would you protect a merman," Veridia said.

"I knew him far better than you ever will, we been friends since we met," Mel said.

"What now?" Veridia said.

"He's my Boyfriend, and you want to hurt him you got to go through me," Mel said.

"You would risk your life for a Merman," Veridia said.

"No, I risk my life for the person I love," Mel said.

"Leave them alone, and get the hell away from my Daughter," Rita said already to face her.

"You made your choice long ago. You should have stayed in your grotto, With you Daughter," Veridia said.

"I won't, You know what I'm capable of Veridia. Top of the class, Remember? And that's my daughter's boyfriend your threatening," Rita said.

"Why would you care about him?" Veridia said.

"Because I see exactly how much they love each other better than what you ever could," Rita said.

"Do you realize what would happen if the son of Nerissa controls the power of this place?" Veridia said.

Mel grab hold of my hand.

"What is she on about?" I whispered to her.

"No idea, Zac," Mel said looking like she didn't know anything about what was being said.

Then Mimmi gasped. Then looked at me and back to her.

"What is she talking about? What does this have to do with my mother?"Mimmi said.

"Tell her, Veridia, She has the right to know," Rita said. Did she know from when she said about the visions.

"Tell me what?" Mimmi said.

"Nerissa had a son, a son who could share visions with her daughter. A Connection made possible only through blood, your that son, Zac, You've never been a land boy. You were always a merman," Rita said.

"Why did you never tell me?" Mel said. Grabbing hold of me tighter.

"I didn't know till now," Rita said.

"Why now? Why didn't you say anything before?" Mimmi said.

"I had to be certain, and now I am," Rita said.

"This changes nothing, it ends tonight," Veridia said. Raising her arm at me.

"Bitch, I said it once and this is the last time, Drop it," Mel said having her ready.

"I won't let you hurt him," Mimmi getting going next to Mel.

"Move aside," Veridia said.

"No," Mimmi said.

"Ondina, tell her not to be foolish," Veridia said. "Ondina!"

"I'm sorry, Veridia," Ondina said getting next to Mimmi.

"You know the price for disloyalty," Veridia said.

"I know what loyalty is," Ondina said.

Then the Viewer of the Moon disappeared.

"We got get out of here," Erik said.

"You have betrayed your kind, Even you Daughter of Rita," Veridia said.

"I glad to do it, For my Boyfriend, No matter if he is a merman or not," Mel said. still holding my hand.

"You are no longer a part of the pod," Veridia said. Then she left as did Ondina, Erik, and Rita.

"Zac, Come on," Mel said as we headed for the exit.

"Your my brother," Mimmi said but we just kept going and got out and then Mel started pulling towards the ocean.

"Zac, Come on, Let's get back," Mel said.

"Okay," I said. Then we headed for the Water and jumped in heading for Mel's place.

We got there and Mel got out and so did I. As did the others at when it just came to Dawn and we were in the Grotto.

"It's not possible, I've lived here my whole life, I have a mum and a dad," I said. With Mel still next to me.

"I know it's hard to accept, Zac," Rita said.

"How can I be a real merman? I have been swimming since I was a kid, How come I never got a tail until recently?" I said.

"Your Mother, Nerissa, she was the most powerful of mermaids, only she was capable of an spell strong enough to stop you getting a tail, that spell was broken the night you fell into the Moon pool," Rita said.

"Please, Zac, this is strange for me too, I've always felt like part of me was missing, but now we've found each other, Don't you think it's wonderful?" Mimmi said.

"Right now, I'm too tired to even think about this, So I heading," I said before letting go of Mel and Headed up to her room.

"I go to him," Mel said.

Once I was in Mel's room, I just sat down on the bed and then Mel came in and sat down next to me.

"Did you know?" I said.

"No, I didn't. I would have told you if I did," Mel said.

"Did you ever think something was more to it?" I said.

"The first time we had lessons together then I though it was only because you watched me do it," Mel said. "Zac, Come on, You need to sleep,"

"You sure, you want," I said before getting cut off by Mel kissing me.

"Yes, I do want you next to me, I meant what I said to Veridia, I love you, Even if you were born like this," Mel said. "Come on, let's get changed and got asleep,"

"Okay, I love you too, Mel," I said. Then We got up and Got changed and got into bed and Mel Snuggled tight against me.

"Zac," Mel said.

"Yeah," I said.

"What are you thinking about this? You going to talk to your parents?" Mel said.

"Yeah, I need to know," I said.

"What if you are," Mel said.

"Cross that if we come to it," I said.

"If it does, just let Mimmi in, Don't just leave it to us," Mel said.

"What you mean?" I said.

"If she is your sister, just let her in, don't block her out, I will always be here. I Love you no matter what way it goes, Just let her Connect if it's real," Mel said.

"I'll try," I said.

"Thanks," Mel said. "Hey, I love you,"

"Love you too, Mel," I said before we kissed til we need to break for air and layed back onto the bed and Mel Snuggled back against me and fell asleep.

What if she is right and it is the way they say it was, what if Mimmi is my sister. What do I do. I can't just forget about it and ignore her. Maybe Mel is right, I should let her in.

Then before I layed my head on the pillow and fell asleep.

 **That's is it for this Chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay Tuned and Safe.**

 **There's Season 2 done, What will happened next time, Will Zac let Mimmi in or will everything change.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **PEACE!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

 **Here we go moment of truth. Hope you are ready.**

(Zac POV)

I woke up, and saw Mel still asleep. I was hoping it was just a dream, but it's not. Like what the hell. One hell of a full moon, I go try and find out how bad the chamber can be then find out I always been like this. What a cluster fuck. But I need to know whether it is true or not, Only way to do that is the ask my parents, but should I do it alone or with Mel. I need to know if this whole thing is real. Being born a Merman, Mimmi being my sister, My real Mother is a Mermaid. But why would she just leave me here on land. If why wasn't she with Mimmi.

Then I felt a hand on my cheek, I looked to see Mel awake and looking at me.

"Hey," Mel said.

"Hey," I said.

"You okay?" Mel said.

"I don't know if I can be, I just found out there is a chance I'm adopted, and my parents aren't my parent's. Heck, I don't know if I can even be alright after that, I feels like my life has been a lair," I said.

"Hey, It's not. You love me, I know you do, We grew up together, Zac. I know you. I don't care if you were born a Merman or not. I love you, Zac, Even if this is true, I always will," Mel said.

"That does make me feel any better if any of that is true," I said.

"I don't think, Mum would say that if it wasn't Zac, but If you want I come and we go talk to your parents," Mel said.

"Okay," I said.

"I go get some breakfast for us, Back in a few," Mel said heading out the door. Then once the door was closed, I got up and got changed into what I was going to wear today.

XXX

Once Mel got back, She had brought some Prawns and Tuna. Which we ate for a bit while we went on to the PS4 and watch some Movies that Mel had in her room just instead of silence. We ended up staying like that for nearly an hour. Then Mel got up.

"Come on, we can't keep putting this off," Mel said. Reaching towards me.

I got up then grabbed her hand as we headed out and out the door without anyone there and then headed for my house. I was worried. If they knew this whole time. When the hell were they going to tell me.

"Zac, what is it?" Mel said.

"What if they knew all this time, When the hell were they going to tell me," I said.

"Zac, I don't know," Mel said. "But you always have me,"

"Thanks, I would know what I would be like right now, if you weren't here," I said.

"Me too, Zac," Mel said.

XXX

Not long after we reached the house and My parents was in the house, I walked passed and went into my house, and didn't have to wait long till they came in and I asked them if I was adopted. They said that I was, and that they were going tell me when I turned 18. Then they was wondering how I knew. But I wanted to know where they found me. They ended up taking me and Mel down to the beach.

"We tired and tired to have a baby, for many years," Mum said.

"We had all the tests, but it just wasn't possible," Dad said.

"We used to take long walks along this beach, Being by the water always helped," Mum said. "We used to stare out at the ocean and wish for a child, and then one day it was as if our wish had been heard. It was like the ocean had carried you to us, and we loved you from the start, with every bit of ourselves,"

"We tried to find your birth mother but nobody claimed you, so we adopted you," Dad said. "I know it's hard to understand why we didn't tell you, but as far as we were concerned,"

"You were ours," Mum said. "Someone, somewhere had heard our wish and answered it,"

"We always loved you," Dad said.

"And we always will," Mum said.

Then they hugged me, and I saw Mel smiling at me.

Not long after they head back home and Mel stayed with me at the beach.

"Zac, you alright?" Mel said.

"I don't know," I said.

"What now then?" Mel said.

"I don't know, I just fully find out that everything what happened in that chamber is true," I said.

"And you don't know what to do," Mel said. I just nodded. "Well, I think that you and Mimmi need to talk, let her in,"

"Yeah, maybe," I said.

"Come on, let's get back, play something," Mel said.

"Really? I just find this all out and you want to do that?" I said.

"Hey, I don't mean it like that, Just because we find out the truth of where you came from is going to changed everything, and us. It's not, I'm not going to let it, Zac, you are who you were growing up and you still the same person who I grew up with, and who I love," Mel said.

"Thanks, Come on," I said before we headed back towards Mel's place.

The whole way there, Mel was just staying tight against my side as we walked back. Maybe she was right. Maybe I should talk to Mimmi. But I don't know what the hell I am even going to say to her.

Not to much longer, we were back at Mel's and headed to her room and started up the PS and then loaded up Call of Duty Black ops 3 and went on the castle map for a while. May of had 2 matches on it before we changed it to The Giant, for the same amount of matches. We also did the same with Kino der Toten, Nacht der Untoten, Moon and Ascention. Which to up to about 3 in the after noon when we finished. Then Mel wanted to go for a swim. So, we headed out through the grotto and then sped off towards Mako and went to our spot for 10 mins at least then I swam over to the beach and pulled myself out and dried off my tail. My tail, that's new, This is still so weird.

Once I got my legs back, I was waiting for Mel to dried off, so while I was waiting I found this tree which I went and sat at till Mel catched up. Which didn't take her long. Then once Mel reached me, she sat down and cuddled into me, and we ended up just looking out at sea. We ended up sitting there for ages, then Mel's phones started to ring and Mel answered it, then after a bit she had to head home, But said once she got there, she get everything together then head to mine. Of course I said okay and then she got up and kissed me before she ran into the water and swam back to hers.

XXX

I don't know how long I was sitting there, but it must of been at least 10 - 15 mins. Then there was a shadow which made me look where it was coming from and saw Mimmi there. Guess it was time we talked about it.

"You looked tired," Mimmi said.

"What do you expect, after finding something never knew about, after living somewhere my whole life as someone else," I said.

"Really must be one heck of a shock, It was for me too, Zac, I always thought it was just me," Mimmi said. "Take it you talked to them then,"

"What," I said.

"Your family," Mimmi said.

"Yeah, they told me, they said that they adopted me and they were going to tell me when I turned 18, like what the hell," I said. "It really would of been easy to tell me when I was just going into high instead of now,"

"But you aren't alone, Zac, you got me," Mimmi said. "You're my brother,"

"I know, just," I said.

"Zac, don't block me out, let me in, we're twins, Zac, I want to help you," Mimmi said.

"Where did she go then? Why would she just left me there? Just me?" I said.

"I don't know, Zac, She left me too, I don't even know why she left," Mimmi said. "But that isn't going to stop me being there right next to my brother,"

Then she sits down next to me. "What is it, Zac," Mimmi said.

"Sometimes, I think that I was meant to be with the Blakely's," I said.

"Just like we were meant to find each other, We were so close, all this time," Mimmi said.

"Maybe our Mother knew I had a connection to Mako, too," I said.

"She wanted to be sure you could still follow your destiny," Mimmi said.

"Whatever that is," I said.

"You'll find it, We'll find it, I think that's why she wanted us back together, We need each other to find it," Mimmi said.

"You never give up, do you?" I said.

"I want answers to all of this, just like you," Mimmi said.

"Talk about stubborn," I said.

"I guess it must run in our family," Mimmi said.

"Yeah, guess it must," I said put my arm around her, letting him put her head on my shoulder.

"Zac," Mimmi said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Should we tell them about me?" Mimmi said.

"Not yet," I said.

"Why?" Mimmi said.

"We need to get a cover story for you, unless you want to tell them about you," I said.

"With the Tail you mean," Mimmi said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Your right, I need something other than that," Mimmi said.

"Any Idea where Mom was from?" I said.

"Canada, Since I have a bit of an accent. I know we are from the Northern Pod, I know Mom brought us down here, you there with them, and Me with the pod." Mimmi said.

"Mom knew we would find each other again," I said.

"Yes, She did, Come on, you're not going to sit here all day," Mimmi said getting up. "Let's go for a swim, before we head back,"

"What," I said getting up.

"Let's have a swim, I want it with you bro, before we head back," Mimmi said. Grabbing my hand.

"You not going let me say no, are you?" I said.

"Nope, We stubborn remember, Come on," Mimmi said starting to pull me towards to water.

"Alright fine," I said before Mimmi and I started running towards the water. While Mimmi was still holding onto my hand running to water. Once we got to the water we jumped in as far as we could and dived into the water and went under then I felt my Tail form as I also saw Mimmi's tail form too, First time to say that I saw my sister change. As soon as we finished changing into our natural forms - Weird, never thought I say that - Mimmi swam up next to me and grabbed my hand and we took off towards a different part of Mako and when I was there it was almost a beautiful as the spot me and Mel goes too, even when Lyla came with us one time. I hope that Lyla and Nixie are alright. Where ever they are.

Not too long later, We headed back towards Mel's and got out at the Grotto's Pool and dried off before we headed off to the main Grotto, Then we noticed what the time was. Mimmi knew that she should had back to the others. As I was heading up towards Mel's room, I felt Mimmi grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned towards her.

"What you doing?" I said.

"Not sleeping without my Brother tonight, So sleep wherever you are," Mimmi said.

"You sure you want to, I staying with Mel sure," I said.

"Yeah, I am," Mimmi said.

"Alright then," I said and Then we headed on up to Mel's room which Mel was sitting on the bed and looked at us no doubt knowing that Mimmi was going to do this tonight. I went and got changed and came back and laid down on the bed and Mel got into my left side then Mimmi ended up cuddling into my right side before falling asleep. Then Mel ended up falling asleep after we kissed and laid back down onto the Pillows, then not long after I fall asleep too. Even with my Sister sleeping next to me and Mel.

Now I wondering what the hell will be next.

 **That's all for this chapter.**

 **More to Follow.**

 **Stay tuned and safe.**

 **Love Y'all**

 **Sorry it took longer, My uncle isn't very well, But extremely sick.**

 **Hope y'all can understand and I wouldn't mind any Support everyone can give me, But Love you guys anyway.**

 **PEACE!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

(Zac POV)

I woke up, only to see Mimmi face on my shoulder as Melody was on my other shoulder. Mimmi had a smile on her face. Even before she fell asleep last night. Guess She is really happy having me back. Like She's my sister. I never saw that coming. But I can feel the connection a lot easier now, then went she just arrive. But what I want to know was why our mum left us here, near each other. True, I'm wondering why she never left us both together. At least we are together now. I'm thinking about asking Mimmi to stay with me at my place. But how should I tell my adopted parents about Mimmi. Guess I will have to find out later.

As for Melody, at least I know that she was always with me, I love her so much, Man, what the Hell will be next.

Which not long after thinking that I felt Melody started stirring. and turned gently over towards her, as she was opening her eyes.

"Hey, sleep okay?" I said.

"Yeah, Mimmi still asleep," Melody said.

"Yeah, Sleeping sound on my other shoulder," I said.

"Want to wake her up and go for a swim before school," Melody said.

But just after I said that Mimmi started to stir and opened her eyes.

"Hey Zac," Mimmi said.

"Hey, your finally the last one awake," I said.

"He's right about that, Mimmi," Melody said.

"Ha ha, So what are we doing," Mimmi said.

"Well, we were thinking about going for a swim before Mel and I got head to school," I said.

"I'm in," Mimmi said.

"Well let's go," Melody said getting up and grabbing a change of clothes, As did Mimmi and I, and then we headed and grabbed a couple of prawns from the fridge and ate them heading for the moon pool in the grotto. As we jumped in and waited for our tails to form and swam out of that entrance and sped off towards Mako where we went around Mako twice before we headed for the moon pool to rest for a 10 mins. Halfway through 5 mins before we were going to head back, Mimmi left to join the others. Once those 5 mins was up, we headed back to Mel's Place to pick up our bags for school and heading out the door, after we pick a box of prawn which we ate on the way to school.

XXX

Once we reached school we were finished with our box of prawns and put them into the bin and walked into school towards our lockers to get things which we need for the class we had for the day. But then the Coach of the Swim team called me over.

"Now, we had a great team, and then Shane selfishly goes and breaks his leg on a skateboard. So I'm having trials for a spot on the team at the squad meet tomorrow. What do you say, Zac?" Coach said.

"Sorry, Coach, I just don't swim like I used to," I said.

"Come on, Zac," Coach said. "Now, I remember when you could outswim anyone in the district,"

"Those days are gone," I said.

"Evie, Melody, tell Zac we need im on the team," Coach said. As Evie and Cam came over.

"It's his call," Evie said. Then Mel said the same thing too.

"Sorry coach, Just going through some things," I said. "I can't help you,"

"What about me?" Cam said.

"Oh, standard's pretty high, Cam," Coach said.

"I'm a life guard," Cam said. "I swim all the time,"

"You know what? He's got great pace in the water, I've seen him," I said.

"Okay, The team is training after school. Come along and we'll see what you can do," Coach said before walking away.

Then we went to class which lasted till Break and Mel and I was heading towards where the next class would be when Cam came over.

"You got to see this," Cam said before pulling both Mel and I to a science lab. Then Cam turns on the water and makes it done what Mel and I can do to water.

"How?" Mel and I said.

"Mimmi and Serena was with Evie missing around with the Moon pool water and I touched it," Cam said as it kept coming closer to us.

"Wow, Careful," I said. As Mel and I moved back.

Then Cam put it back the way it was.

"Awesome right?" Cam said.

Then Mel and I shared a look the back to Cam.

"You don't think I've got," Cam said. "Stand back. I'm going need some tail space," Cam said before filling a Breaker up with water and passing it to me. "Wet me,"

Not after I finished checking around the threw it at him but Nothing happened. Thank God.

"Maybe the tail takes a bit longer," Cam said.

Then we head out before Cam could start with the whole thing and caught up with Evie and Erik and told him about it. Evie started to blame herself.

"It's not, Evie," Mel said.

"Mel and I are going to meet up with him now, Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," I said before Mel and I started heading there.

"Where you going?" Erik said.

"Swimming pool," We said.

"Not without me, you're not," Erik said catching up.

Cam went not long after we got there but the speed he was going was impossible. Close to the speed we would be travelling at.

"What the Fuck?" Mel whispered to us.

"No idea," I said.

"No way," Erik said.

"2 secs under the world record, where have you been hiding?" Coach said to Cam.

If Cam does that like that tomorrow. we tried to warn him about the whole danger of it but wouldn't listen the took off.

Not long after Mel, Evie and I tried to talk to him again but it didn't work either and we took off back to Mel's and told the rest.

"Cam with powers? this just gets better and better," Ondina said.

"At least he hasn't got a tail," Serena said.

"Yet," Ondina said.

"What are we gonna do about him?" Mimmi said.

"Cam won't give his powers up willingly," Evie said.

"Evie right about that," Mel said.

"Cam been wanting something like this since the beginning," I said.

XXX

It was the next day at the damn swimming trails and Cam was about to get in the water when Mimmi, Ondina and Serena got there and they froze the water out of him so how after that Coach caught up with Cam and got him swimming but Cam was back to his old self.

Then we headed to the Cafe and Mel, Mimmi and I sat one side Ondina and Serena on the other.

"So that water, Back in the Moon pool," I said and Mimmi and Serena nodded. "Happy days.

"I second that," Ondina said. "That freezing idea was clever,"

"It was all I could think of," Mimmi said.

"But it worked," I said.

"Damn straight," Mel Said.

"At least we know what to do if it happens again," Serena said.

"Happy days," Mel said.

"Okay, I say it anyone for a swim," I said.

"I'm in," Mel said.

"Me too, Got beat Zac there," Serena said.

"No, I going to teach some points to my bro here, on that," Mimmi said.

"Goof luck beat you there first," Ondina said.

"Shame but none of you can keep up with me, But I said this," I said getting up "See you lot there," Before taking off to the dock and made sure there was no one looking and jumped into the water and let my tail form and sped straight to the Moon Pool and got in only to see that they were only a sec or 2 behind me.

"Damn," Ondina said.

"This is only your second win Zac," Mel said.

"That was cheating there, Zac," Serena said.

"Damn bro, Next try you will not be so lucky," Mimmi said.

"Keep talking sis," I said.

Before both Mel and Mimmi came over and was on either side of me.

"


End file.
